The Balancing Act
by elin2002
Summary: JP School, Hockey, and Diapers can they find a balance?
1. Chapter 1

_**(I don't own the Mighty Ducks or anything related to them, they all belong to Steven Brill and Disney.)**_

Julie sat at her graduation ceremony thinking back to the day when her life really changed, the cause of this moment was Dean Buckley's super long speech, which had the person next to her sleeping. How he could sleep is beyond her but it was quite humorous to see some one sleeping during graduation. No one else would have been able to notice since he's wearing sunglasses but she knew. In fact if she looked around she could see most of the male ducks with sunglasses on and sound asleep.

**--Flashback--**

"I'm pregnant."

Those two words were words Dean Portman didn't expect to hear for a few more years at least. But to hear them at age 18, he especially didn't expect to hear them out of his 18 year old girlfriend Julie Gaffney, but here they were out there in the open.

"What are we going to do Jules?"

"I don't know, I mean we're 18, we play hockey, how did this happen?"

"Well I have a pretty good idea…"

"Will you be serious, I'm pregnant and oh shit."

"What?"

"My scholarship, if I don't play, what about that?"

"Jules I'm sure Orion and Bombay can talk to the board about it."

"How could we let this happen?"

"When did we get time to let this happen?" Asked Dean with a smile.

Dean had a point between having Fulton and Connie as roommates and the rest of the team trafficking in and out of each others rooms frequently; it didn't leave much time to be alone with each other.

"Dean!"

"I'm sorry babe."

"I know I'm just stressed out."

"I know you are, I am too, but you have to take it easy. We'll figure it out."

"I want to keep it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I am Dean this baby is us. It wasn't some one night stand we both wish we could forget."

"Okay, so we went to the doctors, we should probably go and talk to Orion." Said Dean quietly pulling Julie into his lap.

"Let's go."

Julie and Dean went to Coach Orion's office. When they arrived Dean knocked on the doorframe.

"Gaffney, Portman what can I do for you?"

"Uh we need to speak to you Coach." Said Julie clutching Dean's hand.

"Okay come in and sit down." Said Coach realizing this was a serious issue.

"Coach I'm pregnant."

"What I'm sorry Julie I think I heard you wrong."

"You didn't, Dean and I are going to have a baby, and I'm due in August."

"Well Julie, I have no choice but you're benched."

"That's fine I was going to bench myself, can I still sit with the team though?"

"Absolutely. Julie your still a part of the team I can use you on the coaching end."

"Um, Coach what about her scholarship, is it going to be affected by her not playing?"

"It shouldn't, but I'll talk to Dean Buckley, and if that doesn't work we'll call in the big guns."

"We should probably call Bombay and him before he hears it from the gossip queens, and I don't mean Connie." Said Julie. It was common Duck knowledge that the guys were bigger gossips then her and Connie combined.

"Yeah I'm not really looking forward to telling them all."

"Well let me know and we can call a team meeting if you guys want." Said Orion watching in amusement. "Guys I'm not happy about this, but if you need help don't be afraid to ask."

"Thanks Coach." Said Julie.

"You're welcome, and congratulations." Said Orion as Dean and Julie left the office, he started thinking about something Gordon had told him when they talked about the team before he took over. _"Eventually you'll start looking at them as more than a team, you'll start looking at them as your kids, and want to ring their necks sometimes."_ Orion had many of those moments over the past couple years. And he couldn't help but think Gordon was right.

Dean and Julie made their way back to the dorms.

"That went well." Said Julie.

"Yeah, I expected yelling and laps, but at least he's on our side. Now all we have to do is tell the team, our parents, and Bombay."

"Let's call Bombay, then call our parents." Said Julie not knowing which call she was dreading more.

"Can't we just send our parents the birth announcement."

"No we have to call them."

"Damn."

When they got to Julie's dorm room and walked in Connie and Guy were making out, they didn't even say anything they just turned around and walked right out.

"Call Fulton see if he's entertaining anyone in your guys' room." Said Julie closing her door.

"Okay." Dean said as he walked over to the phone in the hallway and dialed the 4 digit extension to their room.

"Hello?"

"Hey man, you busy over there?"

"Just studying, why?"

"Hate to do this, but could you take a break for say a ½ a hour, Jules and I have to make some phone calls and Cons and Guy are occupying her room."

"Yeah everything okay?"

"Yeah not really I'll talk you later about it."

"Alright I'm leaving now."

"Thanks Fult."

"No problem I needed a break anyway."

"See ya later."

"Bye."

"All set let's go." Said Dean taking Julie's hand.

The young couple walked over to the boys' dorm where all the male ducks lived. It was one of the rowdier dorms on campus. But that's only because they liked to play hallway hockey. When they got to the room Fulton was putting away his books.

"Hey guys I'm leaving right now."

"No rush." Said Julie sitting on Dean's bed.

"Well I'm off, we're all heading over to you're guys' room to stop Connie and Guy from whatever it is their doing."

"Have fun." Said Dean as he joined Julie on his bed.

"We will, come join the party when you're done." Said Fulton.

"Well at least we don't have to call a team meeting." Said Julie as Fulton shut the door.

"True." Dean said moving the phone to the bed.

"Bombay first?" Asked Julie.

"Might as well." Said Dean looking in his phone book for Bombay's number and dialed.

"Mr. Bombay's office."

"Yeah can I talk to Coach Bombay?"

"May I ask whose calling?"

"Portman and Cat-Lady he'll know."

"Hold on one second." Said Gordon's secretary knowing it was someone from his old team.

"Mr. Bombay, sorry to interrupt but you have a phone call."

"Who is it?"

"He said Portman and Cat-Lady." She said with a smile.

"Excuse me for a moment." Gordon said to the people he was meeting with.

"Of course."

"Hello?"

"Hey Coach." Said Dean quietly to Gordon who instantly knew something was going on.

"Hey Dean, what's up?"

"No much, Jules says hi."

"Hey Jules, not that I don't love talking to you guys but what's up?"

"Uh I don't—we don't know how to say this but Jules is pregnant."

"Wow when did you guys find out for sure?"

"This morning Orion benched her, but she's going to work with him on the coaching area, we wanted to tell you before we told the team, Orion said he'd talk to Buckley, but we wanted to tell you because you're family and just in case we needed your skills."

"I'm there, if they try anything you call me and I'll be on the first flight out."

"Thanks Coach."

"It's no problem Dean like you said we're family, have you guys told your parents yet?"

"Both sets are next."

"Good luck and keep me informed."

"I will."

"Bye Dean."

"Bye Coach."

"That went well." Said Julie.

"Yeah I think he was in a meeting or something." Said Dean.

"That would explain it."

"So yours or mine first."

"Might as well get the yelling over with." Said Julie as she dialed her mother's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom."

"Julie! Hi Honey what's up?"

"Not much, wait here talk to Dean for a second." She said as she ran to the bathroom.

"Hi Bess how are you?"

"I'm good is Julie okay?"

"Yeah, she just has an upset stomach."

"Ginger ale will settle it." Said Bess.

"I'll get some for her later." Said Dean knowing it was the morning sickness she had been having lately. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Said Julie taking the phone from him and sitting back on the bed in front of him so she could lean back against him.

"Jules is every thing okay?" Asked her mother worriedly.

"Um, yeah it's just morning sickness."

"Julie it wouldn't be morning sickness unless you were--."

"Mom?"

"OMG Julie Elizabeth Gaffney! Are you pregnant?"

"Yes."

"When, how, when?"

"About 2 months ago, I don't think you want me to go into details how and again 2 months ago."

"Thank you for sparing me that. What about hockey Julie that's the whole reason we sent you to that school was to play hockey, not to go and get yourself pregnant."

"Coach benched me, but I'll still be able to sit with the team during games and I thought you sent me here for the education."

"Where's Dean?"

"Right here behind me." Said Julie with a smile.

"And is he going to be there for everything, what about 2 am feedings, you know their not myths Julie they happen."

"I know that Mom, and of course he's going to be here for them." Said Julie rolling her eyes.

"Well I guess there's nothing more I can say. Call me if need me." Said Bess as she hung up the phone.

"Witch." Said Julie as she hung up her end.

"What?"

"She basically asked if you had left me yet even after you spoke to her."

"I never will leave you Jules."

"I know she's just bitter because my father remarried someone younger than she is, and that I have a pretty good relationship with them."

"Well let's call your dad and Crystal now then."

"Okay." She dialed her father's number and waited until some one picked up.

"Hello?" Said a perky voice on the other end.

"Hi Crystal its Julie is my dad there?"

"Yeah hang on one second honey."

"Thanks."

"Hi Julie, sweetheart what's up?"

"Hi Dad, Dean says hi by the way."

"Well tell him I said hi back. So what's going on because I doubt this is a social call."

"You're right it isn't, um I should know how to say this by now. Dad I'm pregnant."

"What! Julie you have got to be kidding me! What were you guys thinking, well obviously weren't thinking other wise you wouldn't be calling to tell me that my 18 year old daughter and her equally aged boyfriend were pregnant! What are you guys going to do?"

"We're keeping it."

"No, no, no you can't keep it Julie. I won't allow it. What about your career in college, hell what about Dean's assuming this child is his."

"Of course it's his and I'm due in August, besides hockey ends in like two weeks so I'll be fine and so will Dean. And I'll be able to train for next season hopefully, and also you have no say in what Dean and I do with our child!" Said Julie as Dean rubbed her back to calm her down.

"Julie you two are children you know nothing about raising children."

"Dad did you know how to raise kids when had them, no you learned as you went, and that's what we plan to do, also how dare you question if Dean is the father, you should know me better than that!"

"Shh, Jules calm down." Said Dean quietly rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry Julie, okay I'm just surprised that's all."

"Goodbye Dad I'll call you later we still have to call Dean's family."

"Bye Julie."

"Wow that was intense are you okay?" Asked Dean pulling Julie closer to him.

"I know do you think you're mom will react better?"

"Yeah I think she'll have about the same reaction as the coaches, in fact she's probably surprised I haven't called her sooner with this news."

"How are you not nervous about this?"

"I have a good relationship with my mom." Said Dean with a shrug.

"Oh honey I know you have a good relationship with your mom, in fact besides Charlie you are the biggest Mama's boy there is."

"I'm not a Mama's boy."

"Yes you are and I love you for it. I just hope she doesn't hate me after we call her."

"She won't, yeah she might be mad for a little bit but she won't hate you, cause if she did then she's going to have to hate me too." Said Dean stroking her hair.

"Dial." Said Julie pushing the phone closer to Dean.

"Yes ma'am."

Dean dialed his mother's number and waited for the call to connect.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mom."

"Hey honey, how are ya?"

"I'm doing okay, did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No I'm just making dinner for Mrs. Aniello downstairs. She has the flu and her husband can't cook to save his life, thank goodness I taught you."

"Well go easy on him Ma, not all of us can be as naturally gifted as me in the kitchen."

"I see Julie hasn't beat the cockiness out of you yet, so what's up I got balls in the oven."

"I'm going to ignore that you said that just now and come right out and say it Julie's pregnant."

"Did you just say Julie's pregnant."

"Yes I did."

"Non posso credere che voi e Julie avere 18 anni, siete troppo giovani per avere bambini. Siete bambini giusti voi stessi, Il decano li ha mai sentiti parlare un condom! Dio che cosa erano voi due che pensano. Che cosa circa l'università ed il hockey. Ho pensato che gli insegnassi più meglio allora quello." _(see below for translation)_

Dean pulled the phone away from his ear in shock that his mother was yelling at him in Italian, something she had only done twice before.

"What's wrong?"

"She's yelling at me in Italian. Ma! If you're going to yell at me do it in English please."

"I can't believe you did this, but you know I'm here for you both if you need me."

"Thanks, Ma."

"I love you guys you know that I only yell at you when I'm scared for you, but I know you will make the best of the situation."

"I will I just wanted to tell you before we told the team."

"Okay well honey I have to go and get this meal downstairs, I'll call you sometime tomorrow."

"Okay Ma tell them I said hi."

"I will. You take care of Julie you hear me, because other wise I'm sending your uncles after you."

"I will and please don't I've got about 12 guys that already are going to want to kick my butt."

"Okay and tell Julie saltines and ginger ale will help with the morning sickness and I'll send a care package of some other things later this week."

"Thanks Ma I'll talk to you later."

"Bye sweetie."

"I can't believe she yelled at you in Italian does she do that often?"

"Only when she gets scared for me or really pissed. Last time she did it was when I told her that I didn't want to come here, and then Bombay showed up and that's when she started yelling in Italian basically told me to get my head out my ass and to Minnesota before she drop kicked me there. She said this all in front of Coach who didn't know whether to laugh or be scared of her."

"It must have worked you're here now."

"And I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes you are." Dean looked at Julie blankly ready to assure her that he wasn't leaving, when she started speaking again. "We have to go tell the team."

"Oh. Well let's go then."

Julie and Dean made their way back over to the girls' dorm and made their way up to Julie and Connie's room where they could already hear music playing.

"Hey guys." Said Dean walking into the room.

"Hey there you are what's up?" Asked Connie.

"Not much can we talk to you and Fulton in the hall?"

"Yeah." Said Connie as she and Fulton followed Dean and Julie outside.

"So what's up?" Asked Fulton concerned.

"I'm pregnant and we wanted to tell you two before we went and told the team."

"Wow is that why you've been so sick?" Asked Connie.

"Yeah."

"Congrats you guys, Goldie will be happy he's got his spot back."

"Oh give me a break it's for two weeks." Said Julie laughing.

"Okay well let's go break it to the others." Said Dean.

"Hey guys what took you so long to join the party?" Asked Charlie.

"We had to make some phone calls and go see Orion real fast." Said Dean.

"Is every thing okay?" Asked Charlie concerned.

"Yeah it was just about the baby and stuff." Said Julie so casually that it caught Dean off guard.

"What baby?" Asked Dwayne.

"Our baby or at least the one we're going to have in about 7 months." Said Julie while Connie laughed in the background at Julie's casualness.

"Whose baby?" Asked Luis.

"Mine and Dean's." Said Julie like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait you're pregnant?" Asked Charlie as he hit the floor.

"Wow you didn't even do that when I told you." Said Julie turning to Dean who was laughing. While Fulton and Adam woke Charlie up.

"Captain Duck out for the count, he's not getting up."

"Shut up, Averman." Said everyone in the room.

"Charlie you okay man." Asked Russ.

"Yeah I'm fine congrats you guys."

"Thanks Charlie."

"So how did Mama Portman react?" Asked Fulton.

"She yelled at me in Italian but it was so fast I only caught about 4 words."

"What about your parents?" Asked Adam.

"Don't want to talk about it, but good news Goldie you get your spot back, and we called Bombay and told him."

"Did he turn Captain Blood on you?" Asked Averman.

"No I think he was in a meeting." Said Dean.

"So what are you guys going to do?" Asked Charlie.

"Raise it, and make sure it has everything it needs." Said Dean.

**--End of Flashback--**

Julie sat there quietly laughing when she heard the person next to her softly snore. So she nudged him to make him stop. Amazingly he still didn't wake up. But he did stop snoring.

"Hmm I'll have to remember that." Said Julie to herself.

_Translation: I can't believe it you and Julie are 18 years old; you are too young to have children. You're just children yourselves, Dean have you ever heard of a condom! God what were you two thinking. What about college and hockey. I thought I taught you better then that._


	2. Chapter 2

**_(I don't own the Mighty Ducks or anything related to them, they all belong to Steven Brill and Disney.)_**

Julie sat at graduation but now instead of listening to the Dean she was listening to a monotone teacher go on about how happy her years at Eden Hall had been and thanking everyone under the sun. From what Julie gathered she was retiring. The person next to her was snoring again, so she nudged him again and he stopped, she then heard someone else starting up and looked a few people down and saw one of the guys sound asleep also.

"Excuse me can you tap him a little."

"Yeah." Said the person next to her teammate laughing.

"What?" Said Fulton waking up, the guy next to him pointed over to Julie.

"You were snoring louder than Dean I could hear you over here."

"Sorry." Said Fulton with a smile seeing that Dean was still sound asleep.

"…Thank you." Said the speaker. Every one applauded as the Dean came back up.

"And now ladies and gentlemen I present this year's valedictorian Bentley Rockefeller."

"Thank you and welcome parents, faculty, fellow graduates, and distinguished guests…" Julie tuned it out from there the guy speaking was an ass. The speech went on for about ten minutes. Finally the Dean came back and announced that it was time to hand out the diplomas. Julie shook the person next to her and looked around to see the other ducks being roused.

"What?"

"Diploma time?" Julie whispered.

"Good, so what did I miss?"

"Buckley, a few others, Rockefeller, oh and Fulton snoring."

"Nice."

"Here we go." Said the Dean as they started calling the As. "Lester Averman."

"Shut up Averman!" Came the response of the 12 ducks and then they heard the duck call go off behind them.

"Bombay's here." Said Fulton.

"Michael Banhanos, Adam Michael Banks."

"Cake-Eater!" Was yelled at Adam and duck call could be heard; Meanwhile Julie sat there bored unless they were yelling at their friends.

"Charles Andrew Conway."

"Aye, Aye Captain Duck." Charlie's mother Casey was sitting with Gordon and some of the other parents. Those around them that weren't duck parents were getting annoyed with the team and Gordon who was blowing the duck caller, while Casey laughed these were their kids all 13 of them. They went through all the letters until they got to G where they had some more kids.

"Guy Pierre Germaine."

"I was this close!"

"Gregory Goldberg."

"Goldberg!!" Casey and Gordon started laughing as soon as they said that. Gordon looked over at Orion who was sitting in his chair with the other faculty laughing with his head in his hands. Gordon looked back at Goldie's parents who were laughing also.

It took 15 minutes before the time came for more ducks to be called and it started with Luis.

"Luis Ramon Mendoza."

"BREAKS!" Luis shook his head laughing because he knew how true it was no matter how long he skated he still had a hard time stopping.

"Constance Moreau."

"I'm a duck!" Yelled the other ducks.

"She said that right after an Icelander said something to her she then knocked him on his ass." Said Gordon to Casey.

"I believe it." Responded Casey. "They didn't call her the Velvet Hammer for nothing."

It finally came time for Julie's row to stand and walk to the front.

"Come on Duckie." Said Dean helping her up. Fulton heard what he called her and started laughing.

"Bite me." Said Julie. "It's your fault I'm like this."

"Whatever you say." Dean said walking with her towards the stage. He had taken to calling her Duckie due to the fact that the pregnancy caused her to waddle a little. The got up to the stage and waited for their names to be called.

"Dean Anthony Portman."

"I don't need no school!"

"And strangely enough he's graduating." Said Gordon after he blew the duck call.

"Julie Elizabeth Portman."

"Meow!" Julie walked across the stage and off right into Dean's arms to which Dean promptly kissed her.

"Why is he kissing his sister like that?" Said the woman sitting behind Gordon. Casey and him looked at each other and started laughing from the distance they were you couldn't tell Julie was pregnant.

"I wish I had looked that good when I was pregnant with Charlie." Commented Casey.

"You can't even tell."

"I think she mentioned she ordered it big." Finished Casey.

"Fulton Alexander Reed."

"Look out it's Fulton!"

"A long way from busting windshields in an alley." Said Gordon remembering how he met Fulton.

"Dwayne Boyd Robertson."

"Yee-Haw!"

"They're ruining our graduation." Said the lady behind Gordon.

"Your graduation, last time I checked they were the one's receiving the diplomas." Said Gordon turning around.

"Gordon!" Casey said grabbing his arm turning him around.

"Russell Carmichael Tyler."

"It's Knuckle Puck time."

"Where is that annoying buzzing sound coming from?"

"Gee I don't know I've only been blowing it for the past two hours." Said Gordon quietly as Casey laughed.

"I can't believe they all graduated why do I feel old all of a sudden?" Asked Casey.

"Same reason I do, we raised them watched them grow up. Man, I was 28 when I met them."

"I didn't like you at 28 very much."

"What are you talking about I didn't like me at 28."

"Kenneth Wu."

"Hey Ref!" Yelled the ducks happy they made it through the last 4 years and graduation together.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I now present to you the graduating class of 1999."

The entire group threw their caps into the air and hugged which ever teammate was closest to them. The groups of family and friends swarmed the field to find their graduates; Gordon just played the duck call. Soon he had all the ducks around him and their families.

"All right shut up you guys, congratulations." Said Gordon loudly.

"How many people did you tick off with the duck call?" Asked Dean.

"Probably quite a few, by the way the people behind us think you two are brother and sister." At that Dean and Julie looked at each other.

"Eww." They said at the same time.

"You all graduated with honors too that is an amazing thing." Said Casey very proud of all the kids she saw as her own.

"Orion's fault I assure you." Said Fulton.

"At least you guys didn't quack at the principal." Said Gordon remembering the time he had to get them out of detention. "Best pranks you pulled here?"

"Brazilian fire ants." Said Russ.

"Who did you do that to? And where did you get them?" Asked Casey.

"Varsity freshman year and Buckley's office." Said Julie.

"No the best one was the liquid nitrogen and varsity's clothing." Said Ken.

"That wasn't that good." Said Adam.

"You're just mad because your clothes were involved." Said Russ.

"How did this all start?" Asked Gordon knowing they didn't do things like this on a whim.

"Well they were taking Ken's lunch so me, Fulton, Russ, and Guy followed a horse, and passed off the remains of that as brownies. Then we went to practice and came back to find all of our clothes in the shower with the water running and Freshmen suck on the ceiling." Said Charlie.

"That lead to Liquid Nitrogen which completely froze their stuff." Said Julie.

"Oh and we wrote 'Varsity Sucks Ice on their ceiling." Said Ken.

"Where did you guys get the liquid nitrogen?" Asked Gordon.

"Science lab." Said Ken who was standing with his parents.

"Were you involved with this?" Asked Josephine Portman.

"I wasn't here yet, but my wife was very involved." Said Dean looking at Julie.

"Hey all I did was push the tank, Russ had control of the nozzle and hose. After that they took us to dinner and stiffed us with an $800 bill and so we had to work it off, which lead to the fire ants in their dorm rooms, rich boys have very interesting boxer choices."

"Remind me never to cross you guys." Said Gordon.

"I have a question how did you get the ants?" Asked Fulton's mom.

"Reverse vacuum and a jar." Said Charlie.

"And that was all freshman year." Said Fulton.

While they were all standing there remembering their excapades Julie thought of her and Dean's wedding…

**(Which will be seen next chapter…)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys**

**I just wanted to thank joanoa, and jeytonlover for their comments they made me laugh. Special thanks to Melanie for her help. I hope you all enjoy this. If you guys can help give me ideas for more pranks they played in their later years of high school it would be great. We grew up with these movies so let's do the Ducks justice.**

**Love,**

**Emily**

_**(I don't own the Mighty Ducks or anything related to them, they all belong to Steven Brill and Disney.)**_

Julie sat in Gordon and Casey's backyard Dean had gone off to get her some food. Gordon and Casey had decided to have a huge cookout to celebrate the graduation. Casey had divorced her second husband when she caught him cheating, since then she and Gordon had gotten a house together in the District 5 area. Gordon opened up a law office out of the house, and actually went back to coaching pee-wee. He said that at the beginning of the year after Julie and Dean told him about the baby that he wanted to be around to help his kids with growing up and acquiring families. Orion and his daughter arrived with some guy she hadn't seen before. Orion saw her and made his way over to her.

"Hey Jules."

"Hey Coach, hi Katie."

"Hi Julie." Said Katie.

"Julie this is Mike Mitchell, Mike this is Julie Portman."

"Julie how are you?"

"I'm good, hungry but good."

"Where's Portman?" Asked Orion with a laugh.

"Being my slave, he's getting me food."

"Jules what do you want to drink?" Asked Fulton as he came over.

"Coffee but Dean will kill you so Sprite or juice whatever there is that's caffeine free."

"Okay." Said Fulton as he went towards the cooler.

"Looks like you have two slaves." Said Orion.

"No Dean sent him over, because he's trying to get food for me before the vultures get it. And I mean vultures in the most loving way."

"So Julie when are you due?"

"In August."

"Just in time for hockey season." Said Orion pointedly.

"Hopefully but I don't know if I'll be able to play."

"Why not?"

"Because if Dean and I are both playing we have no one to watch the baby."

"I'm sure something can be worked out." Said Orion.

"Hey Babe here you go." Said Dean bringing her plate over.

"Thank you." Said Julie with a smile.

"You're welcome." He said as Fulton came by and sat down with them and gave Julie her Sprite.

"Dean, Fulton this is Mike Mitchell he's from the University of Minnesota."

"It's nice to meet you." Said Dean.

"It's nice to meet you guys. What Ted left out is I'm the assistant coach of the Hockey Team, and I was hoping to speak to you guys I want to three to play for us. Truth is our goalie sucks, and we need enforcers." Said Mike.

"What are we talking here." Asked Dean.

"Full-ride all three of you, housing you name it."

"Really, you guys do know that Julie and I are married right?" Said Dean.

"We have married housing on campus."

"What do you guys think?" Asked Dean.

"It's up to you, I'm in if you are." Said Julie.

"I'm with Jules." Said Fulton. "Because it's where the three of us got in to."

"What about the baby?" Asked Dean.

"You guys are covered there, Casey and I got season tickets so while you guys play we'll watch the baby." Said Gordon sitting at the table.

"You're really going to be there?" Asked Fulton.

"Duck Call and all. Now if only you could convince Charlie to stick around here."

"No can do you know Captain Duck, he's going to Stonehill." Said Dean.

While the guys sat there and talked hockey and other sports Julie ate and thought back to her and Dean's wedding.

**--Flashback--**

Julie was about 3 months pregnant and she and Dean were moving along in their relationship and enjoying the fact that they would have a child in a few short months.

"Hey Guys." Said Julie walking into Dean and Fulton's room.

"Hey honey what's up?" Said Dean standing up and giving her a kiss.

"Not much Connie and Guy were arguing so I left."

"And these are the days of our lives." Said Fulton.

"Hey you want to go to dinner tonight?" Asked Dean.

"K but I don't kiss on the first date." Said Fulton jokingly.

"I didn't mean you, I meant Jules."

"How dare you." Said Fulton.

"Yes we can go to dinner anywhere but the cafeteria."

"Mickey's?"

"Perfect."

2 hours later Dean and Julie made their way to Mickey's diner and found Casey working the counter.

"Hey guys what can I get you?"

"Hey Casey I'll have the cheeseburger and fries, with a Sprite." Said Julie.

"I'll have the same." Said Dean.

"You got it." Said Casey.

"I'll be right back."

"Okay."

"Hey Casey, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure honey what's up?"

"I want to propose to Jules tonight but I don't want her to think it's because of the baby help me?"

"Oh honey just say what's in your heart and don't mention the baby during it that's all you have to do."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks Casey."

"Anytime hon."

Dean walked back over to the table and grabbed Julie's hand as he sat down on his side of the booth. He was shaking but it wasn't really noticeable.

"Jules I love you, and I can't imagine my life with out you will you marry me?" Asked Dean pulling out a small ring.  
"Oh my god yes, I will and I love you too."

"Yes!"

"Hey what's all the racket over here?" Asked Casey with an idea of what it was.

"She said yes." Said Dean.

"Congratulations you guys, dinner is on the house."

"Are you sure Casey?" Asked Julie.

"Absolutely."

Julie and Dean went back to the dorms after dinner and walked on to Dean's floor where the entire team was playing hallway hockey.

"Do you want to tell them?" Asked Dean.

"Yeah."

"Hey everyone shut up! Jules and I have an announcement!"

"What?" Asked Adam.

"We're engaged."

"Engaged to what?" Asked Averman.

"To be married moron." Said Fulton.

"Congratulations Guys so when's the wedding?" Asked Charlie.

"Not sure yet but it's not going to be anything big." Said Julie.

"Hey if you need a place for the reception I can talk to my mom about Mickey's."

"Or the deli." Added Goldberg.

"We'll talk and let you guys know." Said Julie.

In the end they decided Mickey's would be best and Casey got the owner to shut down early explaining that these were practically her kids getting married and she wanted to do what she could for them. He agreed since he knew the entire team so well.

They decided to get married during a three day weekend that they had, Friday afternoon after lunch Julie and Dean left with Connie and Fulton whom they asked to be their maid of honor and best man to get ready. Julie found a white slip dress to where while Dean wore a black blazer with a black dress shirt and no tie. Fulton wore the same thing and they paired that with black khakis and their combat boots. It was city hall on Friday afternoon and the girls were getting ready when a knock came on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Connie."

"Hey Coach Bombay, come on in."

"So I was out in the hall with everyone waiting for this shindig to get started and I noticed that your parents weren't here."

"They told me that they couldn't make it and that they didn't approve of our marriage. So I let them off easy and told them if they didn't support my marriage then I wasn't their daughter."

"So whose going to walk you down the aisle?"

"Going solo."

"No you're not I'm doing it, so finish getting ready and I'll hand you off to the FBI wannabes out there."

"Hey I had to talk them out of the bandanas." Said Julie with a smile.

"I believe it I'll see you out there."

"Thank you."

"It's no problem if your parents don't want you in their lives I'll happily take you in mine. You girls are probably the only daughters I'll have, so I'm happy to do what I can."

Meanwhile Dean's mother was fussing over him and Fulton.

"Ma, stop we're fine." Said Dean. "Everything is going to be okay Ma don't worry."

"Il mio figlio sta ottenendo sposato e mi dice che non preoccuparsi, quello non stia andando accadere decano. Siete il mio bambino che in alcuni mesi corti avrà un bambino dei suoi propri. Sono la vostra madre e mi preoccuperò sempre per voi. Ti amo miele." Said Josephine.

"Ti amo al Ma." Said Dean.

"Dean I just want you to be happy. And I know Julie will make you that." Said his mother.

Gordon left the girls and headed back to the hall and waited with everyone else for the ceremony to get started. 10 minutes later Connie came out and told them that they were ready, Dean and Fulton along with the rest of the guys went to the front of the courtroom and waited for Russ to start the music, when he did Metallica came through the speakers.

"Oops sorry wrong song." Said Russ while every one laughed. He found the correct song and pressed play. The wedding march on acoustic guitar played through the speakers, the doors opened and Connie made her way to the front she looked at the guys and smiled.

"She heard the Metallica and said oh hells no."

"Russ did it." Said Dean quickly.

The doors opened once again and Julie appeared with Gordon and walked down the aisle, when she got to the front she held Dean's hands and smiled at him, which he returned to her.

"Welcome everyone, before we begin are there any objections?"

"Oh my god."

"Jules?" Asked Dean carefully.

"It moved."

"What?"

"The baby it moved that's the first time it's ever done that."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah it's not very strong but it's there." Said Julie. The judge cleared his throat.

"Sorry." Said Dean.

"Can I continue?"

"Yes you may." Said Julie.

"Do you Julie Elizabeth take Dean Anthony to be your husband to honor and cherish to love in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do you Dean Anthony take Julie Elizabeth to be your wife to honor and cherish to love in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of Minnesota I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss your bride."

Cheers went up in the courtroom and silly string was sprayed on the couple as they made their way out of the room. When they got out side and to the parking lot they noticed that Dean's car had been decorated with pucks tied to the bumper.

"You guys have way to much free time." Said Dean laughing.

"We did it while you guys were getting ready." Said Charlie.

The now married couple made their way to Mickey's diner with pucks and a sign that said 'Just Married' on Dean's car. When a cop pulled them over.

"Are you kidding me? I was doing the speed limit." Said Dean.

"Dean just be nice the last thing I want to do is bail my husband out of jail on our wedding day." Said Julie.

"What's the problem officer?"

"Your 'Just Married' sign is covering your license plate." Said the officer with a grin at Dean's relief.

"Our friends put it there and their all ahead of us." Said Dean getting out of the car to move the sign.

"How far you going?"

"Mickey's Diner."

"Leave it just move it before you leave there later."

"Thank you sir."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you." Said Dean as he got back in the car.

"What happened?"

"He said to leave it until we get to the diner."

"Good."

Dean and Julie made their way to the diner with no more problems. And made their way into the diner where they were met with applause and yelling.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you Mr. And Mrs. Dean Portman!" Yelled Goldberg.

"Sorry we're late we got pulled over." Said Julie.

"Is everything okay?" Asked Gordon.

"Yeah we just have to move the 'Just Married' to above the license plate." Said Dean.

They sat down started eating and talking about random things. After they finished eating Russ pulled out the CD player again so Julie and Dean had their first dance. They had picked out a song that fit them both. Areosmith's song 'I don't wanna miss a thing' came through the speakers.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever_

_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

_I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time_

_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
I don't want to miss a thing_

When the song ended Julie and Dean sat down and continued talking to their friends and family.

"That was the perfect choice for a song guys." Said Casey who had to wipe her eyes a couple times watching Julie and Dean dancing and talking.

"Thanks, we thought so. It's not the most obvious choice but it worked for us." Said Julie as she spotted Dwayne over by the jukebox looking for a song. All of a sudden Queen filled the small diner.

_I've paid my dues  
Time after time  
I've done my sentence  
But committed no crime_

_And bad mistakes  
I've made a few  
I've had my share of sand kicked in my face  
But I've come through  
_

_We are the champions my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting till the end  
We are the champions, We are the champions  
_

_No time for losers_

_'Cause we are the champions of the world_

_I've taken my bows  
And my curtain calls  
You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it  
I thank you all  
_

_But it's been no bed of roses  
No pleasure cruise  
I consider it a challenge before the whole human race  
And I ain't gonna lose  
_

_We are the champions my friend_

_And we'll keep on fighting till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'cause we are the champions of the world_

10 guys slightly off key singing 'We are the Champions' is a comedic performance but for every one of the people in that diner it brought back memories of the Goodwill Games and their celebratory camp out.

"How much you want to bet this will be a tradition at Duck weddings to come." Julie whispered to Connie.

"Knowing these guys it's guaranteed."

They continued to hang around until about 11 that night when they finally left to go to the hotel room that they had rented for the night. They agreed to continue to live at the dorms until the end of the year to save some money and then they would figure it out from there.

**--End of Flashback—**

Julie came back to the picnic thinking how far they had come, and then she heard the familiar cords of Queen play on an acoustic guitar and saw Dean, Fulton, Dwayne, and Guy sitting in a circle playing "We are the Champions" and laughed.

_(Josephine: My son is getting married and he tells me not to worry, that is not going to happen Dean. You are my baby who in a few short months will have a baby of his own. I am your mother and I will always worry about you. I love you Honey. _

_Dean: I love you Ma.)_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey guys,_**

**_So I just wanted to quickly thank 00mightyaddict99 and jeytonlover for their reviews and my friend Melanie for helping me out and being my beta for this story. That is all so long._**

**_Love,_**

**_Emily_**

_**(I don't own the Mighty Ducks or anything related to them, they all belong to Steven Brill and Disney. I also don't own any of the products or stores.)**_

The acoustic sounds of 4 guitars filled the backyard. Everyone has stopped what they were doing to listen to the guys. No words were sung but everyone knew what song it was. To Julie 'We Are the Champions' had never sounded so pretty. Usually they would do the most obnoxious version where it would seem that the 10 guys would see who could sing off key the most, but today it was very mellow. As the song finished applause rang through. The guys didn't think anyone was listening so when they heard the applause it shocked them all a little.

"Are they clapping for us?" Asked Dwayne.

"Yeah I think they are." Said Guy.

"Where did you boys learn that?" Came the slow drawl of Dwayne's mother.

"Dwayne played it after the Goodwill Games and we just picked it up. We didn't realize anyone was listening." Said Dean.

"We were all listening." Said Josephine.

"So what did you think babe?"

"I think it was a great way to carry on the tradition, much better than you guys seeing who can sing it worst." Said Julie with a smile.

"Alright we are now taking requests what will it be people?" Asked Guy.

"Do they know any other songs?" Asked Connie leaning over to Julie.

"I have no clue." Said Julie with a smile looking at the group of guitars getting bigger as the remaining guys brought out their guitars. And the familiar cords of Lynard Skynyard's 'Sweet Home Alabama'

"Why do I feel like I suddenly stepped into 'Forrest Gump' land?" Asked Connie as the guys started to sing.

"Because we're always the underdog no matter how many titles and hell world championships we win." Said Julie pulling over a chair.

_Big wheels keep on turning  
Carry me home to see my kin  
Singing songs about the southland  
I miss alabamy once again  
And I think its a sin, yes_

_Well I heard mister young sing about her  
Well, I heard ole neil put her down  
Well, I hope neil young will remember  
A southern man dont need him around anyhow_

_Sweet home alabama  
Where the skies are so blue  
Sweet home alabama  
Lord, Im coming home to you_

_In birmingham they love the governor  
Now we all did what we could do  
Now watergate does not bother me  
Does your conscience bother you?  
Tell the truth_

_Sweet home alabama  
Where the skies are so blue  
Sweet home alabama  
Lord, Im coming home to you  
Here I come alabama_

_Now muscle shoals has got the swampers  
And theyve been known to pick a song or two  
Lord they get me off so much  
They pick me up when Im feeling blue  
Now how about you?_

_Sweet home alabama  
Where the skies are so blue  
Sweet home alabama  
Lord, Im coming home to you_

_Sweet home alabama  
Oh sweet home baby  
Where the skies are so blue  
And the governors true  
Sweet home alabama  
Lordy  
Lord, Im coming home to you  
Yea, yea montgomerys got the answer_

While they were playing Julie thought back to when her and Dean had an appointment to find out the sex of the baby.

**--Flashback--**

"Julie Portman." Said an older nurse.

"Right here." Said Julie getting up from the chairs.

"Come on in, just change into this gown and hop on to the table, Dr. Carter will be right with you."

"I'd like to see her 'hop' on to the table at 6 months pregnant." Said Julie grumpily. Dean stood there silently laughing while holding Julie's stuff.

Dean helped her on the table just as the doctor came in.

"Morning guys how are you today."

"We're a little grouchy because she had to wear my pajama bottoms last night." Said Dean.

"Hey I'm entitled to be grouchy when my clothes don't fit." Said Julie. "That and Averman asked if I was Wonder Woman because they had lighting bolts on them when I was coming to see you earlier."

"Don't worry babe I'll hit him with the puck during hallway hockey later for you."

"Can you do it really hard or maybe have Fulton slap shot him?"

"Would that make you happy today?"

"Yes."

"Fulton and I will hit him with the puck just for you today."

"Thank you."

The doctor sat there amused at the whole exchange.

"So why don't I examine Julie and then we can do the ultrasound an see if the baby will show us what it is."

"Sounds good." Said Julie as she put her legs in the stirupps this was the third time they were going to try and see the baby's sex everytime they tried in the past the baby was camera shy.

About ten minutes later the examination was done and Julie got dressed into her street clothes.

"Okay lets see if we can get him or her to show us it's face." Said Dr. Carter as she put the gel on Julie's stomach. "Come on baby show us and we have a visual."

"Where?" Asked Dean.

"Congratualtions guys you are having a baby girl."

"A girl really?" Asked Julie.

"Yup, see nothing special attached there sorry Dean."

"Hey it's cool, we'll get one next time." Said Dean.

"Next time, why are you going to carry it?" Asked Julie.

"Haha."

"So when do you guys go back to Chicago?"

"In a couple weeks, about 3 days after graduation." Answered Dean while Julie cleaned up a little.

"Have you guys found a doctor down there?"

"Yeah my mother's best friend is an OB/GYN and she agreed to take us on." Said Dean.

"Good well before you leave town stop by and leave the fax number and I'll fax everything down there for you."

"Thanks." Said Julie as they left the office.

"No problem." Said Dr. Carter.

Julie and Dean walked out of the office area and into the waiting room where they were met with their team mates.

"Aww and who are the proud parents?" Asked Dean.

"I tried to stop them but you now them, they're worse than a bunch of old ladies." Said Connie.

"Okay I know the whole 'Ducks fly together' thing is our motto but, why are you all here?" Asked Julie walking out of the office.

"Well you said you were going to find out the sex today." Responded Guy.

"So did you?" Asked Fulton.

"Yes." Said Julie keeping them in suspense a little longer.

"And?" Said Connie.

"We are going to have to teach her how to beat up Icelandic hockey players."

"It's a girl?!" Asked Connie.

"Yeah." Said Julie.

"God help the future boyfriends with this group." Said Connie.

"She is not dating until every last one of us is cold and dead." Said Dean.

Julie just rolled her eyes at Connie.

"What was that?" Asked Dean.

"What was what, I didn't say anything." Said Julie innocently.

The group left the office and piled into the cars that they all came in and made their way to Mickey's for dinner.

"Hey guys."

"Hey coach, what's up?" Asked Connie.

"Not much how was school?" Asked Gordon.

"Good, oh Goldie can I borrow your notes from last period?" Asked Julie.

"Yeah I've got them in the car, I'll give them to you later." Said Goldberg.

"Why didn't you get the notes?" Asked Gordon going into father mode which was getting easier for him lately.

"I had a doctor's appointment this afternoon so I had to leave early."

"Is everything okay?" Asked Casey.

"Yeah it was just a check up. Hey you don't by any chance know some one who can knit pink booties do you?"

"Pink?" Asked Casey.

"Pink." Said Julie.

"Why would you need pink booties?" Asked Gordon.

"And you're a lawyer?" Asked Averman.

"Because she's a girl." Said Julie like she was talking to a 5 year old.

After Julie announced that they were having a girl Casey, Julie, and Connie got busy planning a baby shower for her.

"So have you guys picked out names yet?" Asked Casey.

"We've talked about a few but nothing substanial." Said Dean.

"Now where do you want to have the shower here or Chicago?" Asked Casey as she, Connie, and Julie broke away from the guys.

"Um, how about in Chicago no offense but I'd rather not travel that much so close to the birth." Said Julie.

"Honey I felt the same way when I was pregnant with Charlie."

"So when do you want to go shopping to register and stuff?" Asked Connie.

"I don't know, Casey when's your next day off?"

"Actually I'm working the morning shift tomorrow so I will be availible when you guys get out of class, why don't I pick you up and we'll go then."

"Sounds good to me." Said Julie.

The team ate their dinner and then went back to the dorms where the guys decided to play some hallway hockey for a little while, when they decided that Connie and Julie went back to their room and looked through catalouges that they had gotten from different stores in the mall.

"So we should make a list of the stuff you guys need that way we don't go in there blind like the basics and then Casey can help us fill in the rest." Said Connie.

"Well I know for sure I need some maternity clothes." Said Julie slipping on Dean's pj bottoms again.

"I thought those were Dean's pajama bottoms." Said Connie with a laugh.

"Averman called me Wonder Woman when he saw them. I told Dean and he said he'd have Fulton slap shot him during hallway hockey for me."

"Yeah but Julie 1 out of 1." Said Connie jokingly.

"Damn he'll miss." Said Julie.

"So what color are you planning on having as the baby's color?"

"I was thinking lavender, the pink will remind me of pepto bismol."

"I agree." Said Connie now kind of wishing she would still be around after the baby is born. "So what names do you like?"

"I like Sarah but I think Schuyler is the one that Dean and I agree on the most."

"Aww Schuyler Portman. You should go with that. What was it if it was a boy? Don't tell me Dean Jr.."

"God no do I look crazy, besides Dean isn't his full name."

"What do mean Dean isn't his full name?" Asked Connie hoping for some dirt.

"It's actually Deangelo. You've got to understand I'm not even supposed to know. I saw it on the marriage license when we got married." Said Julie. "You have to promise not to tell any of the guys, he doesn't even know that I noticed it."

"That is too funny, and I promise I won't tell the guys."

Julie and Connie finished laughing and made the list for shopping the next day. Julie then put it in her purse so she wouldn't forget it.

"Oh we have to get invitations tomorrow too." Said Connie.

"Oh yeah." Said Julie pulling out the list again and writing invitations down.

"So are you going to invite your parents?"

"Yeah I should at least invite them even if they don't show." Said Julie.

"Are you going to invite any of your friends from Maine?"

"I don't think so, mostly because I don't really know them anymore ya know, like I haven't been around the past couple summers, example: Summer before freshman year, we were in L.A., the summer between freshman year and sophmore years I was here, and this past summer I was in Chicago with Dean."

"Good point so it's going to be only you, me, Casey, Dean's mom, and a bunch of little old ladies." Said Connie with a laugh.

"Pretty much but between us, Casey and Josephine it'll be a good time for sure."

The girls went to bed a little bit later after Dean called and told Julie that he wouldn't be able to come over since they had gotten busted after Averman screamed like a girl when he got hit with the puck by Fulton, which resulted with the guys getting detention the next day.

"Cons you can lock the door, he's not coming over tonight."

"Why not?"

"Fulton slap shoted Averman for me because of the Wonder Woman comment and he screamed like a little girl. Which their dorm moniter heard and he gave the guys detention for playing hallway hockey."

"Stupid boys, we love them but they know the dorm moniter's schedual so much that Guy has it posted in his room."

"So do Dean and Fulton." Said Julie getting into bed. "Yay, I have the blanket all to myself tonight."

"The little joys in life."

"No you don't understand Dean is the biggest blanket hog I have ever seen, He's gotten better lately but I still have a tug of war with him."

"He'll get better over time." Said Connie with a laugh.

"I know." Said Julie.

The girls fell asleep shortly after and woke up around 6:30 to the alarm, and got dressed.

"Ugh I hate this I'm actually looking forward to shopping later." Said Julie frustrated about not fitting into her own clothes. "Now I have to call Dean and ask him to bring over a pair of his wind pants so I can go to class."

"Hello?" Came the very groggy voice of Fulton.

"Hi Fult sorry to wake you up is Dean around?"

"Yeah he's right here hang on." Said Fulton suddenly awake.

"Dean! Phone it's Jules."

"Hey Hon is everything okay?" Asked Dean carefully.

"No I need to borrow a pair of your wind pants so I can go to classes today, my last pair don't fit." Said Julie sadly.

"I'm on my way, don't worry you're going shopping later and then you can start wearing your own clothes again." Said Dean carefully again as to not jarr her anymore.

"Thanks I'll see you in a couple minutes."

"Okay I'm leaving now."

"Bye." Said Julie.

"Bye.

"What's up?" Asked Fulton now getting out of bed to get ready for classes.

"None of Jules' clothes fit so she has to borrow a pair of my wind pants so she can go to class."

"Oh man."

"Yeah, she's going shopping with Casey and Connie today so hopefully she'll find some thing she likes."

"Yeah but it can't be easy on her either with all of a sudden not being able to fit into her clothes."

"Oh I know it isn't I just want her to be happy that's all."

"Dude she is." Assured Fulton as Dean nodded and left the room to bring Julie the clothing she requested.

A couple minutes later Dean walked up to the door and knocked.

"Who is it?" Asked Connie.

"It's Dean."

"Hey." Said Connie as she opened the door.

"Morning. Hey Babe here are the pants." He said to Julie who was doing her hair in the adjoining bathroom wearing the shirt she was going to wear that day and her robe.

"Thank you so much."

"Hey you can wear my clothes any time."

"So besides detention what are you doing today?"

"Detention and then I'll meet you here so you can show me what you got."

"Okay."

"So call me when you get back."

"I will, but I'll see you many times before that." Said Julie putting on the pants.

"I know. So do they fit?"

"Barely, but they do."

"Good now may I escort you ladies to breakfast?"

"Cons are you ready?" Asked Julie.

"Yup lets go." Responded Connie.

They arrived in the cafeteria a few minutes later and got their food before they sat down at the table that the other ducks were occupying. They talked about random stuff and then they dispersed to their classes.

Julie and Connie got to English which they shared with Charlie and Guy.

"Ow." Said Julie.

"Are you okay?" Asked Charlie who was sitting next to her worried.

"Yeah the baby just decided to give me a kidney shot while sitting on my bladder no big deal."

"As long as you're sure." Said Charlie laughing.

The rest of the day went on uneventful as did lunch, finally the last bell rang and everyone left the classroom.

"So we'll hit the lockers and then head outside?" Asked Connie.

"Sounds good." Responded Julie rubbing her stomach after a powerful kick.

"She kicking?"

"Yeah, I scared Charlie today she gave me a kidney shot and I said ow."

"Don't you love it when you can scare these guys it's so easy."

"I honestly can't wait to see Dean when I go into labor." Said Julie.

"10 bucks says he faints at the sight of the epidural needle." Said Connie.

"You're on." Said Julie.

The girls went outside to wait for Casey who pulled up a short time later.

"Hi girls."

"Hey Casey." Said Connie as she got into the backseat.

"How was classes?"

"Good I scared Charlie this morning when the baby kidney shot me."

"He scares too easy." Said Casey with a laugh.

"I can't wait to get some new clothes today."

"Why?" Asked Casey.

"So I can give Dean some of his clothes back." Said Julie with a laugh.

"Don't worry when I was pregnant with Charlie I did the same thing. So where are the guys I'm surprised that they weren't standing with you."

"Detention, they were playing hallway hockey and got caught after Fulton sent a slap shot at Averman and he screamed." Said Connie.

"Ouch." Said Casey.

"It was deserved." Responded Connie.

"What did he say this time?" Asked Casey knowing Averman's ability to shoot his mouth off.

"I had to borrow Dean's pajama bottoms the other night and when I was leaving Averman saw me and asked if I was Wonder Woman because they had little lightening bolts on them."

"Deserved." Concluded Casey as she pulled into the mall parking lot and got a close space.

The girls went in and started looking around, they showed Casey the list they made and she added a couple things to it, and they headed off to Target.

They decided before shopping for the baby registry they would head to Maternity first.

"They actually have some nice stuff." Said Connie.

"Definatly better than what I had when I was pregnant. We didn't really have nice maternity clothes we just wore oversized shirts and pants." Said Casey.

They found some stuff that Julie liked and headed up to the registers and Julie started to get her wallet out when Casey put her hand on Julie's.

"It's on Gordon."

"What?" Asked Julie.

"As I was leaving the house earlier Gordon handed me his card and told me that this trip was on him and not to let you pay for anything." Said Casey as she handed the card to the cashier.

"Thank you but I can pay for it."

"No, it's on Gordon. Honey this doesn't happen often so go with it." Said Casey with a laugh. They gathered up the bags and headed over to the customer service area. "Hi I was wondering where we register for a baby shower.

"Right here, hang on one second and I can get someone to help you." Said the woman behind the counter.

"Thanks." Said Casey. A few seconds later a person armed with a scanner came out and followed the ladies to the baby section of the store. They looked around the place and decided on a lavender butterfly bedding set, the crib, car seat and stroller set, and everything else the baby would need.

"I'm going to go print this up for you so you can show the daddy." Said the sales associate.

"Thanks. That was fast." Said Julie.

"I know but you got everything you needed on the list and a couple extras." Said Casey as the associate came back with the list for them and the cards for the invitations.

"Here you go."

"Thank you." Said Julie.

"No problem." Said the associate.

Connie, Casey, and Julie left the store and headed to the food court and got dinner. While there they talked about things for the baby shower and other things like school. They had gotten the invitations at Target and figured out the invite list.

After a couple hours of shopping they headed back to campus and unloaded their bags.

"Thank you again Casey."

"It's no probem sweetie." Said Casey.

"And tell Coach thanks?"

"Of course I will have a good night ladies."

**--End of Flashback--**

Julie came back to the sound of clapping which meant that the guys had finished another song.

"Hey where did you go I noticed you spaced out a little." Asked Dean as he came over and sat down next to her.

"No where special I was just remembering a couple weeks ago."

"Cool." Finished Dean.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey Guys, **_

_**I just want to apologize for the delay in this chapter; a lot of stuff has been happening, special thanks to Melanie for her help with this story and the support.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Emily**_

_**(I don't own the Mighty Ducks or anything related to them, they all belong to Steven Brill and Disney. I also don't own any of the products or stores.)**_

It was moving day finally was all Julie thought. She was happy about that too. No more dorm monitors and their disapproving looks whenever her and Dean left each other's rooms. She swore they were all trying to figure out on whose watch she had gotten pregnant on. When as far as she could tell it was when they went to Chicago over Christmas.

"Okay what else has to go?" Asked Dean coming back into the room.

"Just that box and bag by the door and we are done."

"That's it?"

"Yeah the rest is Connie's." Said Julie grabbing her purse and a light bag of music and magazines for the car ride down. Just as they were leaving the room Connie came in.

"You guys all done?" Asked Connie.

"Yeah the rest is yours." Answered Julie.

"I can't believe we're done." Said Connie.

"Neither can I but I'm happy we are." Said Julie.

"I don't blame you." Said Connie knowing about different people's opinions on Julie and Dean. She had more than once told people to mind their own business. Guy showed up a couple minutes later.

"I still can't believe you guys aren't sticking around here for the summer." Said Guy.

"No can do, I've go a job waiting for me in Chicago." Said Dean.

"Doing what?" Asked Guy.

"I'm going to be working at a camp as a councilor."

"That's good." Said Connie as she walked out of the room.

"I still think I should get a small job somewhere."

"No." Said Dean. "Jules you don't need to I'll be making enough for us, and still be able to kick something back to my mom."

"I'm just saying it's not fair that's all."

"I know but the last thing I need to worry about is you going into labor while you're working." Said Dean tabling the discussion. Connie and Guy hung back and watched in amusement. Connie had heard the same argument before, only last time Dean put both feet in his mouth by telling Julie it was her job to keep the pie in the oven. Which got him slapped upside his head and kicked out of the room for the night. He came back the next day with a bouquet of flowers and an apology. She finds great amusement when Julie puts Dean in his place, mostly because to see a big bad Bash Brother scared of his much smaller wife; it's quite a sight to see.

"Okay let's stop the argument before Dean says something that leads to an even longer car trip for you guys." Said Connie.

"Fine." Said Julie knowing she wasn't going to win.

The rest of the Ducks had come around to see Julie and Dean off, they all said their goodbyes and Julie and Dean got into the car and drove off heading towards Chicago. Things would defiantly be different when they returned, they would have their daughter with them, and she would no longer be something they thought of in the near future. She would be there physically for them to love and hold.

Julie thought back to a couple weeks before when it was signing day where everyone would make their commitments to where they were going.

It was national signing day, and all across the country coaches were salivating as recruits began preparations for signing and faxing their National Letters of Intent.

**(Flashback)**

_No one in Minnesota however, was as nervous as Charlie Conway. It was 5:30 in the morning and the Ducks had gathered at the Conway-Bombay residence to enjoy a nice breakfast._

_"Captain Duck, for god sake," Averman groaned, "Will you stop pacing!!"_

_"Charlie," Casey smiled, "Please eat, you know my feelings on skipping meals."_

_Casey's voice snapped Charlie out of it, "Sorry about that everyone, I'm just really glad this day's finally here."_

_"We're all excited buddy," Adam smiled, "Now listen to your mother and Aver man and sit down."_

_Charlie sent a playful glare Adam's way before sitting down._

_Casey prepared Julie's plate first, "Thanks Casey, this looks delicious."_

_Charlie sighed happily, "Wait until you enjoy that."_

_A few minutes later, everyone had plates in front of them._

_Portman let out a loud burp, "Excuse me," he said, smiling sheepishly._

_Julie shook her head, "Why do I love you?"_

_  
Portman smiled, "Because of," he smiled whispering the rest of his thoughts in her ear._

_"Dean!" Julie laughed._

_"You love me!" he insisted with a chuckle._

_  
"Unfortunately I do," Julie quipped causing everyone to laugh._

_Charlie smiled, "I can't wait for the pep rally!"_

_Russ snickered, "How many people came up to you yesterday wanting to know in advance?"_

_"Ten," Fulton laughed, "Although Josh was the last one, and I think he already knows the Portmans and I are Golden."_

_"Ten for me too," Everyone else but Banks chimed in._

_"How many for you Adam?" Gordon asked._

_"Twelve," Adam laughed, "Including my father."_

_"You didn't tell him?" Charlie asked._

_"Well he knows I got into BC academically, but that's all I revealed, he's in the dark about the fact that they even offered," Adam smiled._

_"How? Didn't they call the house?" Luis asked._

_"Had them call the cell," Adam grinned. _

_"Man, you really are good," Ken, said nodding appreciatively._

_"Had to stay one step ahead of my father, you know how he gets," Adam said rolling his eyes._

_"All too well," The Minnesota Ducks said in unison with Casey and Gordon._

_"All right," Portman said, "We're going to head out, see you soon guys."_

_Portman and Julie left and about an hour later, Charlie and the rest of the group followed._

_Charlie smiled as they sped through the gates of Eden Hall, "Hey Goldie, remember the first day of Freshman year?"_

_Goldberg began laughing so hard he almost fell over, "I have gotten a lot better."_

_"It's from being moved to defenseman," Connie smiled._

_"You know what, I'm so glad the day starts at 8:15 this morning," Adam said, letting out a sigh of relief._

_  
"National Signing Day is like a legal holiday around here," a familiar voice spoke up._

_The Ducks grinned, "Hey Coach!"_

_"Did you get food in your systems?" Orion smiled._

_"Oh yeah," Charlie nodded, "You know Mom's feelings about skipping meals."_

_Orion laughed, over the past three and a half years he'd gotten to know Casey quite well, and he was all too aware of her feelings about skipping meals. In fact, because he was running an athletic program he'd wholeheartedly agreed with Casey right from the beginning._

_  
The Ducks said goodbye to their coach and headed toward their lockers to gather their books, "Hey guys, the normal routine for lunch?"_

_"Of course Charlie," everyone replied._

_**(At Lunch)**_

_"Twenty minute periods for the rest of the day, thank God!" Luis exclaimed._

_"I hear that," Russ said nodding in agreement._

_"Hey Jules," Adam smiled, "How're you feeling?"_

_"Drained," Julie said, "I've been given special permission to miss the final three periods of the day, we just got here now because I had to go get my homework."_

_"Wait, you had to go?" Portman questioned with a raise of his eyebrows._

_"You can't blame me for sending you though babe, I'm exhausted!" Julie exclaimed._

_  
"I know honey," Portman smiled, "I was just making sure you remembered to thank me in front of everyone."_

_"Thank you," Julie smiled._

_"You're welcome," Portman smiled._

_"OK, before you even do that, go back to your dorm," Luis said rolling his eyes._

_  
Julie glared at him, "Don't start what you can't finish Mendoza."_

_Luis grinned like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar, "I'll be nice."_

_"Ya better be," Portman snapped._

_Luis shook his head as Julie sat down next to him, "Where are you going to stay while we're in class Jules?"_

_"In AP Econ," Julie smiled, "It's right across from the auditorium."_

_"Makes sense," everyone chorused._

_  
"It's a good thing we have that class right after lunch too," Portman said letting out a sigh of relief._

_Portman and Julie got up and headed out with ten minutes remaining in the lunch period, "Later guys!"_

_A few minutes after Portman and Julie left for fourth period, the rest of the Ducks headed toward their own classes._

_**(Halfway through sixth: It's finally time for the pep rally!)**_

_"Hey guys," Orion spoke up, "Let's head out onto the ice, we've moved it in there."_

_Julie and Dean were already sitting on the bench, "Why'd they move it in here?"_

_  
Orion grinned, "You'll see."_

_At the sound of the puck hitting the crossbar the Ducks and Orion looked up, "Riley! Vanderbilt! Come say hello!"_

_Scooter smiled as he lifted his mask, "Hey guys!"_

_Rick grinned, "How's it goin'?"_

_Charlie smiled, "Life's not bad, welcome home guys."_

_"Well well," Adam laughed, "If it isn't the captains of the Minnesota Wild!"_

_Rick nodded, "It's good to see you too Banks."_

_Scooter smiled, "Seems congratulations are in order."_

_Julie couldn't contain the grin that broke out across her face, "You noticed!"_

_"The ring too," Scooter nodded, "You're a lucky guy Portman!"_

_"It's a girl by the way," Julie smiled._

_"Picked out a name yet?" Rick asked._

_  
"Schuyler Saige," Portman grinned._

_Rick looked up as the arena began to fill up, "Are you guys ready for this?"_

_The Ducks turned around, they couldn't contain the grins on their faces, "Rick," Charlie smiled, "We were born ready."_

_A few minutes later Dean Buckley stood at the podium in the center of the rink, "Ladies and gentlemen!"_

_Orion skated out and stood next to Dean Buckley, pressing the button on the megaphone in his right hand, "All right guys, the Dean wants to get to the main event, show some respect."_

_  
Silence enveloped the anxious crowd, This was the moment that not only the Ducks had been waiting for since they'd first suited up for Eden Hall, but the very moment the fans had been waiting for._

_"I'd like to start off by thanking whatever power brought us these remarkable young people, I'm glad I decided- with some heartfelt persuasion of course- to give them a fair chance," he smiled._

_  
The Ducks were getting antsy, "Come on," Charlie whispered._

_"Easy Conway," Scooter smiled, "Patience is a virtue."_

_"A virtue that happens to be wearing really thin right now in his case," Portman deadpanned._

_Charlie gave Portman a playful finger and laughed, "Shut up Portman!"_

_  
Portman shook his head and grinned as Dean Buckley handed the mic to Orion, "You know, we didn't get off to the smoothest of starts, did we?"_

_"Heck no we didn't!" Portman exclaimed._

_The congregation laughed as Orion continued, "But, with time we grew on each other, and look now," Orion smiled, pointing to the banner that honored the four consecutive state titles._

_  
"The Warrior Tradition!!!" Rick exclaimed._

_The crowd erupted into a hearty cheer as the band played the Eden Hall fight song, "OK, well, everyone knows his face and name around here, ladies and gentlemen, Rick Riley!!"_

_"Wow," Rick smiled, "Hey! All right, All right!"_

_"You know, when you guys first got here I really wasn't a happy camper, I was mad that my brother had to give up his spot after working so hard to make to the team and I took it out on you; but as time passed we got to know each other a little better and things changed for the better, I mean Coach is right," Rick said sending the crowd into another frenzy as he pointed to the banner hanging behind him._

_Rick smiled as he finished, "We've got a surprise for you guys."_

_Rick gave a signal and suddenly lights shined on thirteen frames hanging in the rafters, "Congratulations you guys, you're being inducted into the Hall of Fame today."_

_Julie gasped, "Wow!"_

_"Holy smokes!" Ken exclaimed._

_Russ couldn't believe it, "That's why they moved the rally in here!"_

_"Ladies and Gentlemen?" Rick smiled, "The Eden Hall Mighty Ducks!!"_

_Charlie led the Ducks (with Julie in a wheelchair for obvious reasons) around the rink, "Thank you."_

_"OK, you've signed and faxed your letters, now it's time to tell them where you're going!" Rick exclaimed._

_Kenny, Russ, Goldberg, Connie, Guy, Luis, Dwayne and Averman stood next to Charlie and went down the line and re-introduced themselves, "We'll be playing our collegiate hockey at Stonehill College," they said in unison._

_The group then made way for Portman, Julie and Fulton to re-introduce themselves, "We'll be playing at the University of Minnesota," Fulton smiled._

_The crowd erupted into yet another frenzied roar as Fulton, Portman and Julie joined the group now standing with Orion, "Ladies and Gentlemen, it's only right."_

_Charlie smiled, "He's been your co-captain for the last three seasons, he was your right winger late in the title run this year and he's my right hand man, Adam Banks!"_

_Adam gave Charlie a pound, "Two simple words," Adam smiled, putting on his ball cap, "Boston College."_

_The crowd got so loud; it reverberated throughout the halls of Eden Hall._

_The Ducks stayed on the ice for the interview, "Guys, Carter Criswell for FSN Great Lakes, so your prep careers have ended, what's next?"_

_Portman laughed, "The rest of the school year, we're getting ready for second semester midterms." _

_Charlie laughed, "He took the words right out of my mouth."_

_"Adam," Carter smiled, "You're the #2 overall recruit in the country, talk about signing with BC."_

_"Honestly, I just felt comfortable around Coach York," Adam smiled, "He treated me with respect from the moment we met and I really appreciated that, there was never any undue pressure about signing with BC, and that sold me on sticking to the commitment I made a month and a half ago."_

_"Charlie how proud of this group are you?" Carter asked._

_Charlie smiled, "It's nice, we've worked really hard to achieve everything that we've achieved, they're family and I'm very proud of them."_

_Gordon laughed out loud, "He sounds like a proud parent!"_

_Casey chuckled, "I was thinking the same thing."_

_"Adam, have you been contacted by any of your future teammates?" Carter asked._

_"Anthony Aiello contacted me at lunch today, apparently he was the first person to find out, and I only told Coach York," Adam laughed, "He's the captain of the team."_

_"Julie," Carter smiled, "A lot has been going on with you, and I noticed the name change!"_

_"Yeah," Julie nodded, "Dean and I got married!"_

_"Well congratulations!" Carter exclaimed._

_"We appreciate it," Portman nodded._

_Carter then posed a question to the remaining Ducks, "The greatest moment for all of you here at Eden Hall was?"_

_"The first title!" Luis and the rest of the group exclaimed in unison._

_  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, Live from Eden Hall Academy I'm Carter Criswell, back to you in the studio Dave," Carter said smiling into the camera._

_"And we're off the air," Carter smiled, "Thanks guys."_

_"Carter," Charlie and Adam nodded, "Thank **you**."_

_After gathering their books, the out of state Ducks returned to their dorms, "We'll see you tomorrow guys," Averman, Connie, Guy, Adam, Fulton and Charlie smiled._

_"Yup, see you all later," Dwayne smiled tipping his cap._

_"Goldie," Charlie smiled, "You're coming over later for dinner?"_

_"Of course Charlie," Goldberg smiled, "I've just got to drop my books off at home."_

_**(Later that night at the Conway-Bombay residence)**_

_A hectic day wound itself down with dinner and family. Charlie smiled, now this is perfection, he thought to himself._

**(End of Flashback)**

"What are you thinking about babe?"

"Signing day, and how everything changed even more." Said Julie as she felt the baby kick again.

"Just a couple more months and we'll be holding her." Said Dean as he placed his hand on Julie's stomach and felt kick.

A couple hours went by, with the couple talking about things that they had to do with in the next few weeks to get ready for the baby. Connie, Casey, and Josephine were planning the baby shower for 3 weeks after they get settled at Josephine's again.

Finally they pulled up to the building Josephine and Mrs. Aniello were sitting outside waiting for them.

"Hey guys, how was the drive?" Asked Josephine.

"Long." Said Julie hugging Josephine as she got out of the car.

"I know that feeling. Hi sweetie."

"Hi Ma, hi Mrs. Aniello."

"Hello Dean, Julie you look wonderful."

"No I don't I'm huge." Said Julie with a smile.

"Just think about the reason though." Said Mrs. A.

Dean carried their bags and things upstairs and Mr. Aniello helped with the bigger things when he got home from work. He always liked Dean and was proud of him when he found out that he had stuck by Julie.

After they got everything upstairs and unpacked the five of them sat down and had a nice dinner before the Aniello's left. After they left Dean, Julie, and Josephine settled down and watched a movie before Julie announced she was tired and needed to go to sleep.

"Good night babe."

"Night, don't stay up too late." Said Julie kissing him good night.

"I won't."

"Good night Josephine."

"Good night sweetie."

When Josephine was sure Julie was out of the room she pulled a binder out of her knitting bag and placed it on the table.

"Ma, what's that?"

"It's a binder for Julie's baby shower it's keeping everything on my end organized."

"Cool but why did you wait until Julie went to bed?"

"Because while she knows about it, there are still some things we would like to keep a surprise so don't you go telling her anything."

"I won't don't worry just tell me when I have to come and help load stuff up and I'll be there."

"Good."

"Well I'm turning in, night Ma."

"Night sweetie."

A couple weeks passed and it was two days before Julie's shower and Connie and Casey were on their way. They pulled up outside of the apartment building and Dean met them outside.

"Hey where's Julie?" Asked Connie giving Dean a hug and then letting Casey step in.

"She's upstairs, I didn't want her to have to come down then go back up."

"Good idea." Said Casey.

"Well come on up I'll come back down and get the bags later."

The girls followed Dean upstairs and walked into the apartment to find Julie laying on the couch flipping through the channels.

"Hey girlie." Said Connie.

"Hey you guys." Said Julie sitting up and then standing up to hug them.

"Well I'm going to work now, and let you girls do what you have to do. Bye." Said Dean trying to get out of there as fast as he could.

"Whimp, but I'll see you later."

"Bye, ladies. Bye Ma."

"Bye sweetie. Hello you guys. Welcome."

"Thank you for having us here." Said Casey.

After Dean left and the girls chatted for a little while they got down to business and finished planning the shower minus the stuff Josephine had planned as a surprise during her many talks with Casey she had told her what the plans were and Casey agreed to keep them a surprise.

"So how many people are coming?" Asked Julie.

"About 50 or so." Answered Connie who was in charge of the guest list all the guys' mothers were coming and then some ladies that Josephine knew.

It was now the morning of the shower and Julie was trying to find something to wear while Dean still slept. All she had on at the moment was Dean's duck's jersey. She was looking through the closet and couldn't find anything that she thought would fit her anymore.

"Damnit."

"Jules, babe what's wrong?" Asked Dean sleepily.

"Hey, it's okay go back to sleep I just can't find anything to wear for today."

"I think you look pretty great in what you have on. Just throw on some jeans or something most of the people coming are Duck mom's so they won't mind."

"No I want to look nice today, not like I just got out of hockey practice." Said Julie frustrated at the situation at not finding anything to wear. "I'm going to go see if Connie's up maybe she can help me find something."

"I have an idea why don't you and Connie go to the store and get something to wear while Mom and Casey set up it's not like you can help with much. I'll even let Connie drive my car."

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"What let you and Connie loose in a store or give Connie my keys?" Asked Dean with a laugh.

"Both." Responded Julie slipping on a pair of jeans under Dean's jersey.

"Yes, now go find Connie I'm going to jump in the shower." Said Dean.

"Okay first kiss." Dean kissed Julie before grabbing his towel and heading into the shower.

"Hey Connie?"

"In the kitchen."

"Morning."

"Morning Jules, how are you feeling?"

"Okay, except I don't have anything to wear, but that is easily fixed since Dean gave me the car keys and said if you drove I should go get something at the store."

"I can drive the car, let me change and then we'll go." Said Connie going down the hall to the guest room.

Casey and Josephine had already left to get the last minute things done for the shower and make sure all the other duck mom's had gotten to the hotel.

Connie came back into the room a couple minutes later and took the key's from Julie's hand.

"You ready?" Asked Connie.

"Yeah just let me tell Dean we're leaving."

"Okay."

"Dean?" Asked Julie knocking on the bathroom door she heard the shower still going and she knew there was a chance he didn't hear her.

"Yeah?"

Julie opened the door slightly and poked her head in. "I just wanted to tell you that Cons and I were leaving and you made her really happy."

"I'm glad I could make her happy, go have fun and I'll see you when you get back."

"K, bye." Julie shut the door and went to find Connie swinging Dean's keys back and forth.

"What do you think he would say if we changed all the presets on his radio?" Asked Connie.

"You do and you're a dead woman Moreau." Said Dean jokingly.

"I'll settle for moving the seat." Said Connie laughing.

"Hey as long as you move it back that's all that matters." Said Dean going into the bedroom.

Connie and Julie left the house and headed towards the mall.

"So what exactly are you looking for to wear because I was just going to wear jeans and a blouse."

"Well I need a shirt because all I've been wearing lately is Dean's old t-shirts, and all my big ones."

"Well lets go see what they have." Said Connie. The girls got out of the car with Connie assisting Julie out of it.

They walked around the mall for a little while and Julie finally found a nice floral baby doll shirt to wear with the jeans she actually had on.

"Okay are you all set?" Asked Julie.

"Yeah. Let's get going so we can go and help Casey and Josephine finish setting up."

Julie and Connie arrived back at the house to find Dean already gone, but with a note he'd be back in a little while to get them.

"So where do you think he went?" Asked Connie.

"I don't know, as long as he'll be back soon that's all that matters."

Dean had left about 15 minutes after the girls with a friend of his from work to go and borrow his pick-up for after the shower. He knew he wouldn't be able to fit everything in the cars, so he mentioned it to his friend and he agreed to lend the pick up since he didn't have anything to do during the shower.

He arrived a short time after the girls did and they were finishing getting ready when he walked in the door.

"Jules! Connie!"

"Hey babe, where'd you disappear to?"

"I went to get Chris' truck so we could bring the loot back here after." Said Dean helping her with a necklace.

"Sounds good to me." Said Julie ready to get the day started.

"Hey Dean?" Asked Connie.

"Yeah?"

"Can you get my necklace, I'm having trouble with it."

"Yeah turn around." Connie handed Dean the necklace and turned around before Dean fastened it on her.

About an hour later the girls were ready and Dean helped Julie into the truck and they drove over to the hall where Josephine and Casey were already there, they had already brought over trays and trays of ice cubes that even freaked Dean out, inside the ice cubes were little plastic babies, which were going to be used for a game.

"So what time do you want me to come back for you guys?" Asked Dean.

"I don't know I'll give you a call, are you going to be home?" Responded Julie.

"Yeah, I'm not doing anything else today."

They arrived a short time later to see that the Ducks' mothers were already there and helping put everything together.

"Wow you guys this place looks great." Said Julie looking around amazed at what had been accomplished in just a few short hours.

"You ladies did a great job now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go and find something to do for the day, I'll be back later."

"Okay, bye babe." Said Julie briefly kissing Dean. "Now that he's gone what can we do."

"You can sit down, and relax." Said Casey.

"But, I want to help with something."

"Okay you girls can fold the onesies."

"Sounds good." Said Julie sitting down at a table with Connie and starting to fold them.

About an hour later the party was in full swing. Everyone was coming up to Julie offering congratulations but while they were offering that, they would rub her belly. Which was getting on her nerves.

"Cons why is everyone touching me? I mean it's one thing when Dean does it but people I don't really know, it's weird."

"They're just excited that's all."

"I just wish they'd stop, makes me feel like Buddha." Said Julie as Connie laughed.

A few minutes later Josephine announced that one of the games was going to be starting.

"Okay ladies, this game is called Purse Scavenger Hunt, I'm going to name off various items that might be found in the purse, now it's every lady for herself and the person with the most items wins."

"Sounds good." Said different people throughout the room.

"Okay first item on the list...a grocery list."

Josephine waited a few moments while everyone searched their bags.

"Is everyone all set?"

"Yeah." Came the voices.

"Okay, let's see next on the list is...a bill like a cable bill, phone bill, etc."

"What do you have?" Asked Connie.

"Um, a bill from school, but I already took care of it." Answered Julie.

"Okay now I believe this one is for the younger crowd, any kind of birth control products."

Julie and Connie sat up front and watched all the ladies pull various methods out of their purses, all Connie could produce was one condom. Julie continued to rummage through hers and actually found her old pack of birth control pills. And started to laugh.

"Oh my god, it really has been a long time since I used this purse."

"How long?" Asked Connie seeing Julie's birth control in her hand.

"Since the day I found out I was pregnant." She said laughing. She glanced around the room and noticed that several of the Ducks' moms had pulled out condoms and other forms.

"This is so disturbing, I've known most of these women since I was in diapers." Said Connie.

"Well now we know that thankfully everyone is done producing the moron squad."

"Oh god Fulton's mom just pulled out condoms and birth control." Said Connie.

"Look what Casey pulled out."

"Is that, what I think it is?" Asked Connie.

"Yup, a diaphragm."

"That's what I thought."

"Okay now that the embarrassing one is over at least for us, the next item is baby pictures." Said Josephine.

"Hey Josephine, does Schuyler's ultrasound count?" Asked Julie.

"Yes, it does honey."

"I thought you said you hadn't used that purse since the day you found out you were pregnant?"

"I haven't but I have the picture in my wallet."

All the moms from the team pulled out pictures of the guys and showed them around a few of them were of the guys in diapers, but unfortunately a couple of them were bare bottom shots including ones of Goldberg and Averman.

"If I don't ever see those pictures again it will be too soon." Said Connie.

"I agree."

The game went on for a while longer with other objects being a funky key ring, cds, make up items. Casey ended up winning the whole game with having all but one item.

Earlier when all the women had walked in they were given cups with one ice cube in it but on closer inspection they all noticed that there were little plastic babies in them. This was the game that freaked Dean out. The game was who's ever plastic baby popped out of the ice first won, it was aptly named Birthing Baby.

That game would be going on for a while. So this is when Josephine pulled out her small surprise for Julie.

"Okay ladies it's time to put your creative sides to work we are going to decorate onesies for the baby." Said Josephine.

"Aww, that is so sweet." Said Fulton's mom Georgia.

All of the tables now had art supplies and different colored onesies on them. Julie and Connie got busy making their onsies. Julie started to write Daddy's Little Angel on the one she was working on while Connie wrote Mommy's Little Devil on the on that she was working on. Neither Connie or Julie were artists but they could get by with what they could do. All the ladies at the party had fun decorating the clothing, some had flowers, some had hearts, some had lettering on them saying things like Baby Bash or Mommy's Little Goalie. The shirts were all made with iron on shirt decals.

Connie won the Birthing Baby game. A couple minutes later it was time for lunch, Schuyler was kicking Julie like crazy all day but Julie enjoyed every minute of it.

After Connie won the game Casey announced that it was time to open the presents. Her and Gordon's gift as well as the boys' gifts were brought up by the other moms.

"Okay Jules, why don't you sit down over here and Connie would you mind writing down who gives what for the thank you notes."

"Sure."

The girls sat down and Casey started handing Julie the gift bags. Mrs. Averman's gift was up first and it was a couple outfits.

"Thank you Mrs. Averman.

"You're welcome sweetie." Answerd Mrs. Averman. As Julie was handed another gift, this one was Georgia's. The bag was a light lavender in color with matching tissue paper.

"Mrs. Reed the bag is beautiful." Said Julie slowly pulling out the tissue paper and revealing a quilt with pinks and purples in it. Julie knew it was homemade, it was well known through the group that Fulton's mom sewed any time they needed something done like that she was the one they all went to.

"Oh my goodness, Mrs. Reed this is gorgeous, it must have taken forever to make." Exclaimed Julie unfolding the blanket.

"I decided to make it for you guys when Fulton came home and told us you guys were expecting and started making it when you found out it was a girl."

"Thank you so much."

"You are so welcome honey."

Julie made her way through some of the other gifts and it was clothing and toys for the baby.

"Okay now this is from the boys and Coach Orion." Said Casey as she moved the packages closer to the girls.

Julie opened the first box and it was a stroller and car seat all in one set.

"Wow, I really didn't expect this from them, did you know they were doing this?" Asked Julie to Connie.

"I knew they were all going in on something, but that's all they told me." Said Connie with a smile.

"Those sneaks." Responded Julie with a laugh.

"Next is Orion's gift." Said Connie.

Julie unwrapped Coach's gift and stared at it.

"What is it?" Asked Josephine.

"It's a bassinet." Said Julie astonished at the gift.

"Okay," Julie said, "Schuyler and I are getting hungry."

Casey grinned, "I'll be right back with lunch."

"I hope you enjoy the chicken salad Julie," Georgia smiled, "We made the tomatoes special, and don't worry about the unique color, they're edible!"

Julie laughed, "Awe, pink tomatoes in the shape of a baby bootie!"

Everyone smiled and dug in, and about an hour later, Mr. Aniello showed up with Dean, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Julie smiled, "Just let me say goodbye to everyone."

"Take your time Jules, We're going to go put all the stuff in our cars," Mr. Aniello spoke up.

Working together, Dean and Mr. Aniello took twenty minutes to load all the stuff into both their cars, Julie had spent time talking and saying goodbye.

**(Back at the house a half an hour later)**

Josephine smiled at her daughter in law, "Need anything?"

"Just Dean," Julie yawned, tired from all the excitement.

Dean smiled as he appeared behind his mother and Julie did the same, "Hi babe."

"Hi honey," Dean smiled, leaning down for a kiss, "How'd it go?"

"I had a lot of fun," Julie smiled.

Josephine smiled, "I'll go now."

"Ma! You're being ridiculous!" Dean exclaimed.

She glared at him, "Ma, you forgot your kiss!"

Josephine laughed as Dean gave her a loving kiss on the cheek, "I'll be back, I'm going to talk to Casey

and Georgia about some things."

"Any leftovers?" Dean smiled.

"Yes, in the fridge, I have my pager if anything comes up," Josephine said.

"OK Ma, we'll see you later, we love you," Dean said from his spot on the couch next to Julie.

"I love you too," she said.

Portman smiled as he looked down at Julie.

"What's up?" Julie asked returning his smile.

"I've been thinking, maybe she'll be a goalie AND an enforcer!" Portman exclaimed with a happy grin.

Julie laughed, "Awe, did you hear that baby? Daddy's already planning your future like an overprotective father!"

"Hey!" Portman insisted vehemently, "I can't help it, I just want the best for her, even now."

"Oh honey, I was kidding!" Julie laughed.

Dean smiled, "I'm getting hungry."

"Can you bring me a Sprite?" Julie asked.

Dean nodded, "Of course, you want me to make you a plate of food too?"

"Oh! Sky!" Julie exclaimed.

"Kidney shot again?" Portman smiled.

Julie winced, "Yes, I think this one's still hungry!"

Portman came back a few minutes later with their food and turned on the TV, "Cubbies are on."

"Leave it," Julie nodded.

The Portmans paused for a moment and looked up at each other. It didn't take long for Julie to read her husband's thoughts: "Soon Dean, we'll have her in our arms soon."

"I can't wait," Portman smiled, "I can't wait."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey Guys**_

_**I fully apologize for the long break between chapters, I've had a lot of family stuff happen but here is the next long awaited chapter.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Emily**_

_**(I don't own the Mighty Ducks or anything related to them, they all belong to Steven Brill and Disney. I also don't own any of the products or stores.)**_

The next few weeks passed by with doctor's appointments and quick last minute preparations for Schuyler's arrival.

"Dean, can you hand me those sheets?" Asked Julie.

"Jules, let me put the sheets on the bassinet, why don't you sit down for a second."

"Dean, I can do this."

"Humor me Jules."

"Fine, 2 more weeks until my due date, are you ready for this?"

"No, but I'm happy. Jules I wouldn't be ready for this if I was 28. but we're going to make it. I promise you that."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now let me make Schuyler's bed."

"How come you never make ours?"

"Because when I get up to go to work you're still in it." Said Dean leaning in for a kiss.

"Oww." Said Julie.

"You okay?"

"Yeah she's just been really active today."

"Are you sure it's her being active and not contractions? Joanne said you could go any day."

"Maybe we should call her just to be sure." Said Julie.

"Okay you stay there and I'll call Joanne."

"Hello Dr. Morgan's office."

"Yeah, can I speak to Joanne please?"

"Can I ask who's calling?" Asked the receptionist.

"Tell her it's Dean."

"Hang on." Dean waited a few seconds and then heard a voice come back on the phone.

"Dean, honey what's going on?"

"Jo, Jules says Schuyler's being really active, but she can't tell if it's contractions or not."

"Okay, here's what we'll do, bring her here and I'll figure it out."

"Thanks, Jo."

"No problem hon, I'll see you in a couple minutes."

Dean hung up the phone with Joanne and went back into the room.

"Hey Jo said to go into the office."

"Okay let's go."

Julie and Dean slowly made their way to the car and then to Joanne's office.

"Hey guys, let's see what's going on with Schuyler and see if today is going to be her birthday."

"Sounds good I'm ready for her to be here."

Joanne brought Dean and Julie back to the exam room and examined Julie.

"Well Jules you've started to dilate so she could possibly be here today or tomorrow. Why don't you guys head home make a few quick phone calls grab your bag and meet me at the hospital."

"Really?" Asked Julie.

"Yeah, you are 3 cm dilated, 7 more to go. Don't take too long making phone calls, just call your mom, Connie, and Fulton, and have them call every one else."

"Okay, you ready?" Asked Dean.

"Yeah let's go." Said Julie suddenly nervous with the prospect of holding her baby tonight.

Dean quickly drove back to his house and went to help Julie out of the car.

"Dean I'm just going to stay down here it's easier."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, the bag is in our room and you know the numbers."

"Okay, do you want me to call your parents?"

"No, I'll just send them the birth announcement."

"Okay I'll be right back."

Dean ran upstairs and grabbed the cordless phone while running into his and Julie's room.

"Hello?"

"Ma, we're on our way to the hospital."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Schuyler was really active like more than normal so I took Jules to Joanne and she said Jules is 3 cm dilated, but I have to go because I still have to call Cons, and Fult, and Jules is in the car waiting for me."

"Okay honey, I'll see you at the hospital."

"Bye Ma."

He hung up with his mother and immediately called Connie.

"Hello?" Answered Connie breathlessly.

"Hey Cons, Did I interrupt something?"

"No...what's up?" Said Connie slowly.

"Well I thought you would like to get moving and come down to Chicago today, cause your niece is coming either today or tomorrow."

"I'm on my way, I'll call the others."

"Well don't call Fult, I'm going to call him now, but tell Guy I'm sorry for interrupting his fun time. So finish up and get your asses here."

"We will, bye."

Dean shook his head and couldn't wait to tell Julie. He quickly dialed Fulton's number.

"Hello?"

"Fulton, get over to Connie's and hitch a ride down here I need my back up."

"She's in labor?"

"Yeah, maybe if you hurry you can keep Connie and Guy from going for round 2. But I have to go. See you soon."

"Bye."

Dean finished up his phone call with Fulton and headed downstairs to take Julie to the hospital.

"Did you make the phone calls?"

"Yup, I kind of interrupted Connie and Guy." Said Dean putting the bag in the back seat next to the car seat which had already been set up.

"Interrupted doing what?"

"Well what do they usually do when they aren't arguing?"

"Good job."

"Not really, I think they were still going at it while I was on the phone with her."

"Eww...Oww. Okay that wasn't a kick that was an actual contraction."

"Okay, I'm hurrying." Said Dean speeding up the car.

As they were on their way to the hospital Julie had a flashback to the week Schuyler was conceived.

_**(Flashback)**_

Dean and Julie had arrived at Josephine's house earlier that morning and Josephine had left to go work an extra shift. So Julie and Dean were alone. Josephine had told them since they were both 18 there wasn't much she could do as far as telling them they couldn't have sex but just to respect that they were staying with her and not at school they could share Dean's room.

"So we have the whole apartment to ourselves. No parents, no roommates. Just us. What would you like to do?" Asked Dean not expecting Julie to kiss him so passionately right then and there.

When the kiss broke Dean stood there and just looked at Julie.

"So do you have your answer?" She asked.

"If I say no will I get smacked?" Joked Dean.

"I want you right now."

"That can be arranged." Dean then carefully guided Julie to the bed while kissing her.

They continued making out while hands roamed and groped. Julie broke the kiss briefly.

"Dean, I want to feel you now."

"Okay." He said as he started to remove Julie's shirt. Her hands then moved down to Dean's jeans and started to work on the button and zipper. As soon as his jeans were undone he got up off Julie and removed them. When he rejoined her on the bed he noticed Julie had already shed her pants leaving her in only his jersey as well as the t-shirt he was wearing. He started to kiss Julie again. As her legs went around his waist pulling him closer to her. They started a slow rhythm of grinding. Both were still wearing their underwear. Dean reached into his nightstand without breaking the kiss he had going with Julie. They both quickly shed the last of their clothing and sheathed Dean with the condom.

"You ready?" Asked Dean.

"Yeah."

Dean carefully inserted himself in Julie and gave her time to adjust to him. And then slowly they started to move together in sync.

"Oh, right there." Moaned Julie.

"Right where baby?" Said Dean hoarsely.

"Right where you are. Oh my god. Dean!"

"Jules are you as close as I think you are right now?"

"Yeah, faster! Please go faster!"

"Okay."

Dean sped up and soon both him and Julie both reached climax.

"Oh my god." Said Julie as Dean rolled off of her.

"Enjoy yourself babe?"

"Of course, always." Said Julie resting her head on Dean's bare chest.

_**(End of flashback)**_

Julie and Dean arrived at the hospital and were immediately brought to a room.

"Are you ready for this?" Asked Dean.

"To be in pain, no. To have her here and to be able to hold her, yes. What about you?"

"I'm ready."

Julie's nurse came in and started to hook her up to all the monitors.

"So what do all of these machines do?" Asked Dean watching the nurse.

"The one I'm hooking up right now is the fetal heart monitor, it measures the baby's heartbeat. And this one measures Julie's." She said hooking a lead to Julie's finger.

The nurse finished hooking up the monitors and left the young couple to relax into the room.

"Are you sure you want the whole team here?"

"I want them in the hospital, but not in the room with us, the guys can hang out in the waiting room, only Connie and Fulton can be in here, I've already discussed this with Mom and Joanne."

"Okay."

A couple hours later Julie was walking the halls with Dean at her side when she spotted Connie and the guys coming off the elevator.

"Hey shouldn't you be oh I don't know in bed?" Asked Fulton.

"How do you think I got this way?" Said Julie joking around. "But seriously walking helps with the contractions."

"Really?" Asked Connie.

"Yeah, that and I was bored." Said Julie joking around before a contraction hit her hard. "Dean."

"Okay, I'm right here." He said backing up to the wall with Julie in front of him with her arms around his neck. "Just breathe through it."

"Hey guys we're going to go make sure the others haven't destroyed the waiting room we'll meet you in your room when the adults get here." Said Fulton.

"Alright."

Soon enough the contraction passed and Julie and Dean made their way back to her room, where Josephine was waiting for them.

"Hey, you go for a stroll?"

"Yeah, the team just got here too. We ran into Connie and Fulton in the hall." Said Dean helping Julie back into bed.

Meanwhile back in the waiting room Casey and Gordon walked in with Orion.

"Did we miss it?" Asked Casey.

"No, you're good." Said Charlie.

"How is she?" Asked Gordon.

"Um, she's having contractions. When we got here she was having one in the hallway." Said Fulton. "Connie and I are just waiting for her to get settled back in."

"Why was she in the hallway?" Asked Orion.

"Apparently walking helps with the contractions."

"We should head back in there, see ya guys." Said Fulton.

"Alright, see ya guys." Said Connie leaving the waiting room with him.

The pair headed to Julie's room to find her relaxing in bed with Dean sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"Hey the adults get here?" Asked Dean noticing their company.

"Yeah we figured we couldn't leave unless someone in that room had a whistle or they were scared of them." Said Connie sitting on the end of Julie's bed while Fulton took a seat across from Dean.

"So how are you feeling?" Asked Fulton.

"Better now that the doctor gave me an epidural."

"I bet you are." Said Connie laughing.

Joanne came in a few minutes later and checked Julie.

"Hey guys, I just wanted to come in and check Julie again. How's the epidural doing?"

"Great, if I wasn't already married I'd marry the epidural man." Said Julie joking.

"Hey, I offered to try and go find you stuff but you turned me down." Said Dean jokingly.

"It won't be long now only 3 more centimeters to go."

"Really it's happening this fast?" Asked Dean.

"Yup looks like this little one is as anxious as we are to be here."

"I'm going to go tell everyone." Said Connie.

"I want to go." Whined Fulton.

"No, if you go out there you will get sucked into a poker game that is without a doubt is going out there."

"No I won't."

"Yes, you will." Said Connie leaving the room.

Connie walked into the waiting room and saw Charlie, Adam, Guy, and Goldberg sitting around playing poker, and the others were playing various other card games and things they found around the waiting room.

"I just wanted to come out and tell you guys Julie is 7cm dilated, so the baby should be here soon."

"How's she feeling?" Asked Casey.

"Great, since the epidural."

"I can imagine." Said Josephine.

"Okay well I better get back to the room."

"See ya." Said Gordon.

Connie went back into the room and saw Julie with her eyes closed. She leaned down into Fulton.

"You so wouldn't have made it out of the room." Said Connie to Fulton who laughed along with Dean.

Joanne came back in the room a couple hours later and found both guys snoozing in the chairs and Connie and Julie playing 'Go Fish' on the bed.

"When did they fall asleep?" Asked Joanne.

"A little while ago." Said Julie.

"Well how about we check you and then wake them up if she's ready?"

"Sounds good to me." Said Julie.

Joanne moved Julie's feet into position and checked her.

"Well you are at 10 centimeters. What do you say we wake the boys up and then get ready to bring the baby out."

"Sounds great the epidural is starting to wear off." Said Julie.

"Sounds about right."

"Let me get the boys up." Said Connie who loved to wake any of the guys up.

"Hey, boys wake up it's time."

"Really?" Said Dean sleepily.

"Yup." Said Julie.

"I'm going to go tell the waiting room bunch." Said Connie.

She headed back out to the waiting room and saw some of the guys were sleeping and few of them were still playing cards.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Cons, what's up?" Asked Russ.

"She's fully dilated and their going to start pushing soon. Spread the word I've got to get back in there."

"You got it."

Julie was pushing as hard as she could while holding on to Dean and Fulton.

"Okay Julie I can see the head just a few more pushes and then you can hold your daughter."

"Come on Jules you can do it." Said Dean.

"No, I can't."

"Yes you can I saw you take down those Icelandic players. You can do this."

"First of all you were in the locker room, when that happened. And second they were on ice skates it wasn't that hard. And third you want to switch places, because I do, me just squeezing your hand isn't doing the amount of pain I'm in justice."

"Okay stop pushing Jules,we'll push again on the next contraction." Said Joanne with a laugh.

The next contraction came and Julie pushed again holding on to Dean and Fulton's hands while Connie stood near Joanne.

"You better be happy with only one kid you are never touching me again."

"Okay." Said Dean.

"Okay Jules, here we go one last push. Go."

Julie pushed and finally after 9 long months Schuyler Saige Portman made her presence known with a loud scream.

"She's got your lungs Portman." Joked Fulton who was amazed at what he just witnessed.

"7 lbs, 9 oz, 20 ins long." Said a nurse.

"And I felt every single one."

"You did great babe." Said Dean as he sat down next to Julie on the bed. Joanne handed the baby back to Julie and Connie quickly snapped a picture of Julie and Dean looking down at the baby.

"I'm going to go tell everyone she's here." Said Connie handing the camera off to Fulton.

"Okay."

Connie walked out into the waiting room and saw everyone in pretty much the same position as when she left the last time.

"Hey Jules had the baby."

"Is she okay?" Asked every one in their own way.

"Yeah she's fine. Threatened Dean a few times. Josephine I hope you weren't hoping for a lot of grandchildren, cause Julie said she's done." To which everyone laughed.

"How big was the baby?" Asked Casey.

"7 lbs, 9 oz, 20 in. Julie said she felt every single one." Answered Connie.

"Good size kid." Said Charlie.

"When can we see her?" Asked Adam.

"I'm not sure, probably after Julie tries to feed her."

"Tell them congratulations." Said Gordon.

"I will, I'll send Fult out so you can come in." Said Connie to Josephine.

"Okay."

Connie left the room and sent Fulton out so Josephine could go in.

"Should someone call Julie's parents?" Asked Luis.

"No Julie said she was just going to send them to announcement. And after what I saw in there, and felt in my hand I'm not crossing that line." Said Fulton.

"Was it gross?" Asked Averman.

"No, besides I didn't see anything, really Portman and I stayed at the top."

Josephine came out a few minutes later with tears in her eyes.

"Everything okay?" Asked Orion.

"Yeah Julie is getting ready to start feeding so I decided to come out she'd the perfect combination of them." Said Josephine.

About 20 minutes later Connie came out.

"Fulton they want to take pictures real fast and then their going to take Schuyler to the nursery then you can all go there and see her."

"Okay."

Connie and Fulton went back into the room and was handed the baby. Afterwards she was handed off to Fulton and then back to Dean as Connie snapped the pictures.

Portman marveled at the tiny little girl in his hands, suddenly he looked down into her eyes and what happened next even managed to warm Fulton's heart. Schuyler reached her little hand up and lovingly placed on Portman's cheek.

"Awww," Fulton smiled.

"I know," Julie agreed, smiling brightly. "Baby please," Julie smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

_**You know what's up: We own nothing; it's all Steven Brill and Disney!**_

_**(Melanie: Thank you!)**_

**Chapter 7: "The Quack Attack Is Back, Jack!"**

It was a long journey to the holiday season, but the Portmans were all smiles as they pulled into the driveway of a familiar residence.

"I'm looking forward to this," Dean admitted, "I missed home cooking!"

"So did I babe," Julie smiled, "so did I.'

"Charlie," Julie hissed.

"Huh?" he asked, just awakening from a nap.

"We're here Captain Skyhawk," Portman laughed.

Charlie looked around and then burst out of the car, bounding up the steps two at a time, he grinned as he enveloped Linda in a bear hug, "I missed you."

Linda Milligan smiled at her boyfriend of the past four years, "I missed you too, hey Coach, you need help?"

Gordon Bombay smiled, "He better help me or he starves."

"Mom's words," Charlie laughed, "Not his."

"He already knows! Fast learner that one!" Bombay exclaimed.

Charlie found his mom slaving over the hot stove a few minutes later, "Hey Mom."

Gordon switched places with his wife, "Hi honey, how was the flight?"

Charlie embraced her, "I slept through the whole flight and the car ride, wasn't originally planning to do that though, I guess the first half of the season just wore me out."

"All three of our teams are doing great though," Gordon smiled as Casey shooed him away.

"Yeah," Charlie nodded, "Banksie had to miss the feast because they've got a game tomorrow, they're all flying out there tonight because his brother's family lives in Easton, the Halls should be landing in Boston soon."

"Did you ever imagine you'd be a Hawk?" Bombay asked with a smirk.

"Hey," Charlie warned, "I'm a Skyhawk!"

"If it flies like a Hawk, and looks like a Hawk," Bombay started.

"It's a Skyhawk!" Charlie insisted vehemently.

"All right, all right, you win," Bombay relented.

"Yes!" Charlie grinned.

Suddenly Julie ran past Charlie and Bombay up the stairs, "Sorry, I heard Schuy whimpering, Dean's got her though," Julie said, looking down at where her former coach and teammate were looking up at her in confusion.

"Jules," Bombay smiled, "You need to relax, why don't you guys go over to the indoor rink I built for you."

"You did remember to do the laundry though, right?" Charlie asked with a smile.

"Yeah of course, you guys kept up your end of the bargain, so I kept up mine," Bombay smiled, "now go have fun."

It was at that moment that Averman and Goldberg walked in, "Hey hey, what's happenin', it's the captain, it's the kid formerly known as Spazway."

"Shutup Averman!" Goldie said with a roll of his eyes, "Hey Charlie."

"Dinner's ready in an hour guys," Casey smiled, "Go play some hockey until then."

"I drive the golf cart," Julie hollered, "Where's Schuy babe?"

"With Coach," Dean smiled.

They smiled as they opened the door to the locker rooms, "It's good to be home," Charlie smiled.

"I forgot how much I missed this place," Fulton admitted.

"It is a pretty sweet setup, that's for sure," Goldberg nodded.

"Skyhawks vs. Gophers!" Julie grinned.

"It's a pretty even match up, but you have both enforcers," Averman whined.

"Stop your whining or I'll throw a quarter block of Chimay at your head!" Charlie groaned.

"What? When did that happen?" Fulton asked with a laugh.

"Well, we're all relaxing at JP's house down the street from Campus one night after summer practice, he's got a keg of this really good beer, and next to it is a bunch of water crackers with a half pound of Chimay Classic, it's Averman right?"

"Oh, so let me guess, he was being annoying as usual," Fulton nodded.

"And he was warned that if he kept it up that JP would take a quarter block of the Chimay and throw it at the back of his head when he wasn't looking."

"I got drunk, and next thing you know I'm reeling from getting hit in the back of the head with that damn cheese, it wasn't cheap beer we were drinking either, turns out it was Chimay White, but that's not the point. Point is he saw me hitting on his wife!"

"Oh Averman," Fulton shook his head, "really?"

Averman laughed, "Let's just say it gets really awkward around Paula now, that and I'm never drinking Chimay again, well, at least not until I build up a tolerance for it."

"Nice to know you learned a lesson buddy, you could've been in real trouble crossing JP like that," Fulton laughed.

"Dude," Averman muttered, "It's not funny."

"Yeah," Charlie snickered, "it kind of is!"

A half hour later, Casey walked into the arena, "Hey Jules, someone wanted her mommy."

"Hey baby girl," Julie cooed, "come here."

Dean skated around to where his wife was standing with his daughter, looking up at her Dad, Schuyler cooed happily, "I swear on my life, she loves you more than me!"

"Oh honey, that's not true, she's just a bit more comfortable with me is all, you know she loves you. And I love you too," Dean smiled.

"Nice save Port," Fulton laughed.

"Excellent timing honey," Casey laughed.

"Dinner ready?" Charlie smiled.

Casey closed her phone, "Yeah it is."

"Well, give us a few minutes to change back into our clothes and we'll be out."

"All right, I'll wait out here with Princess Schuy," Casey said, smiling as Dean handed his daughter over.

Half an hour later, the Ducks walked out smelling like roses after showering and dressing, "There you are."

"We're here," Charlie laughed, taking Schuyler out and placing her in his car.

"You drove your car here?" Casey asked amused.

"Those golf carts don't do me any good," Charlie reminded.

"I can't believe I forgot you tend to get queasy, I'm sorry," Casey exhaled.

"Yet," Goldie mused, "I don't ever recall him needing any Dramamine on a ride in the car."

"That's because I don't drive all the time when we're out there Goldie," Charlie pointed out.

Dean and Julie got in the car and buckled their daughter in, "All right, last one there has cleanup duty!"

Charlie was gone before Casey even finished her sentence, "You let me win."

"Yeah so what if I did?" Casey grinned.

After dinner the gang was sitting with Schuyler, "Uh Jules, I can't tell if she needs to be burped or changed, she's looking at me weird."

Dean walked up to where Charlie was standing with Schuyler, "Here."

What happened next startled the team's leader so much he dropped the three month old—luckily Averman slid under her just in time.

"It's a big burp by the little ducky, startling the captain, but the Avermeister was there just in time."

"Shut up Averman!" everyone chorused with a laugh.

"Seriously though Charlie, what the heck?" Averman asked.

"I'm sorry," Charlie said in a whisper, feeling bad for almost injuring both Schuyler and Averman, "She burped so loud that it caught me off guard."

"Ah don't worry," Dean smiled, "Here."

Schuyler looked up at Charlie and burped in his face again, causing everyone in the room to howl with laughter.

"That's just mean," Charlie pouted playfully, "you're lucky I love her."

"What about me?" Dean asked jokingly.

"If only you weren't married," Charlie joked back.

Portman howled with laughter, "You remember that?"

"I can't believe I got that hammered that night, that's the last time I ever trust that Cole didn't spike the punch!" Charlie said, tears springing to his eyes as a result of the laughing.

"I grounded you for the entire month of June for that," Casey chuckled.

"Now you know part of the reason why I didn't stick around here for school," Charlie laughed.

"I'm really that overprotective?" Casey asked.

"No it's just that I was stupid enough to trust Cole about the punch, I shouldn't have, but I did, you did the right thing, in hindsight," Charlie admitted.

Casey gasped, "He just admitted I did something right!"

"Well, I m not going to lie Mom, there's really no point in doing that," Charlie smiled.

Charlie sat down and waited to be informed of his next task, which was setting the table.

A few minutes later, Gordon asked everyone what he or she was thankful for, "Fulton? Let's start with you."

"That's easy," Fulton smiled, "I'm thankful for my family, the Ducks, and the little ducky over there."

"Charlie?" Bombay asked.

"I'm grateful for the Ducks, You and Mom, and of course, Linda." Charlie smiled.

"Linda?"

"I'm glad I have a place to eat a thanksgiving meal," she smiled, "I only wish my parents had told me they had plans beforehand."

"Well we're glad to have you honey," Casey smiled warmly, "You're welcome here anytime."

"Except when she's in Duluth for school," a grinning Charlie pointed out.

"Even then," Gordon assured his stepson.

"Well that's comforting," Linda smiled, "Thanks Coach."

Charlie smiled as his family dug into their food a few minutes later, this is really what thanksgiving was all about: being with the people that you love and enjoying the time you have together.

_**(We check in with the missing Ducks next chapter!)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**(Don't own this it all belongs to Brill, Rare, and Disney.)**_

Chapter Eight: Thank God For The Masses!

[We're in Easton, there's a lot of action—or maybe in this case, panicking going on in Paula Banks' kitchen]

"No!" a saddened JP was heard exclaiming.

"Thankfully," Paula winked, "I got JP out before he burned himself!"

The congregation in the living room burst into laughter as JP came out with a solemn and defeated look on his face, "but we couldn't save the turkey. I'm so sorry you guys."

Adam and Joanne began laughing harder, "JP strikes again!"

"Very funny," he pouted, clearly depressed about the turkey burning to a crisp.

"It's a good thing I've got another turkey cooking," Paula smiled, "I kind of foresaw this happening."

"Well that makes me feel really good about myself," JP muttered.

"Hey, what's going on in the front yard?" Jesse asked.

Adam got up and took a look, "Street hockey!"

JP walked over to Paula with a renewed spirit and kissed her, "Call when dinner's ready?"

"I will," Paula nodded, "Lets try to beat Jersey this time?"

JP howled with laughter, "We are overdue!"

"You're playing with us coach?" Dwayne asked.

As he nodded a concerned look crossed Adam's face, "Go get pads and helmets, they're in the garage, Adam knows where the rollerblades are."

"What about sticks?" Connie asked.

"Jersey will provide everything else," JP nodded.

"Nice," Guy grinned.

As everyone got their gear on JP tossed them gloves, "Let's go play."

"Hey," Adam said, "Do me a favor."

"Adam," JP insisted.

"Just promise me you'll sub out if it starts to act up," he pleaded.

"All right little brother," JP nodded, "You have my word. If something in my knee starts acting up I'll sub out."

"Thank you," Adam said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Hey come on guys," Connie shouted, "It's 3-3 because they've only got six."

"Street hockey's usually six on six or three on three anyway Cons," Russ laughed.

"This is true," Connie agreed, "except when we were in LA and your boys had 11."

"I haven't had that much fun in a street game since then!" Russ exclaimed smiling at the memory of when he'd first met the Ducks.

"Neither have I," Jesse grinned, "I didn't like you at the beginning at all."

"Hey," Russ playfully glared at him, "I'm not the one who said you had a big mouth, that was all you!"

"Jesse's just Jesse," Adam shrugged, "You two got over that thankfully."

Jesse and Russ looked at each other and burst out laughing, "I think we can agree to that." 

Jersey skated up to JP, "Figure out your three?"

"Yup," JP nodded, "Adam! Luis!"

Adam and Luis skated out and stood next to JP, "Let's do this!"

"Who's the big guy J?" a female voice asked.

"Oh come on Mo," JP laughed, "You don't recognize Adam?"

Maureen Reeder blinked, "Wow, hey Adam, you ready?"

As Mo slid back into Jersey's goal, Adam shook his head, "Always."

"All right Jerse," Mo nodded, pointing to the other goal that finally had a keeper in it, "We're all here, let's play some puck!"

"Go!" Guy said, dropping the puck.

"Hey kid," Jersey whispered to Adam, "I'll try not to bruise your BC ego."

"Where'd you go?" Adam asked, taking control of the puck and skating around him.

"Boston U. JP was my classmate and teammate remember?" Jersey grinned.

"Oh yeah," Adam smiled, passing the puck to Luis, "I forgot about that."

Adam grinned as Luis passed it back to him, "I'm gonna have to beat you now, you know that right?"

"All's fair in love, war and rivalry!" Jersey exclaimed with a grin of his own.

Taking control of the puck again, Adam fired a slapshot into Mo's glove, "Nice shot!"

Jersey smiled as Adam engaged him in a battle for possession, "I see you're not afraid to play two way hockey kid, let's go!"

"Don't mind if I do," Luis grinned, "See ya!"

He set up his shot, firing it past Mo's stick, "Yes!"

"Yeah!" Adam exclaimed, high fiving him.

"Uh Jerse? Let's try to play some defense here!" Mo exclaimed.

"I won't be denied this time," Jersey grinned, firing it past the keeper in net for JP's team, "YES!"

"New game, rotate in!" Mo exclaimed.

Connie and Guy joined Luis on the center line (_Yeah, they've got a center line, they created it out of chalk. Gotta love the neighborhood kids!)_ and nodded at Jersey who brought the puck back into play.

It was then that Paula peered her head out, "Guys! Dinner's ready in 45!"

JP nodded, "I love you."

"I love you too," Paula smiled turning to head back into the house.

"Let's go hard guys! Last goal wins!" Jersey exclaimed.

A fire appeared in Adam's eyes as he skated over to his brother, "what's riding on this?"

"Knowing Jerse, it's probably a welcome back party," JP chuckled.

Connie rotated back out with Dwayne taking her place.

As he went to skate back out JP felt his knee twinge, "Mendoza! Get out here!"

Luis raced out to Adam's left.

"Let's go already!" Adam glared.

Russ dropped the puck, "Go!"

It was a battle of wills as Luis skated toward Mo with Jersey on his heels. Luis broke free of Jersey and sent a slapshot toward the goal, "YES! WE WIN!"

"Hah! We win Jerse!" JP said, a mile wide smile breaking out across his face.

"All right," Jersey nodded, "Let's gather up my equipment and I'll talk to you after the feast, if I don't get back to you tonight I'll call tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan to me," JP nodded, shaking his best friend's hand.

The unknown goalie skated up behind Adam in her pads and helmet, "Hey Eagle Star."

Adam grinned as she tossed her helmet to Jersey and pads to Mo, "not bad for a girl who hasn't played in goal in over a year."

Carol grinned, "Thanks, you're not so bad yourself."

Jersey, Mo and the rest of the guys had skated off toward his house with the nets and equipment, "I'll be seein' ya, Eagle Star."

"Until then, Eagle Princess," Adam whispered in her ear with a warm smile.

Carol leaned up to place a tender kiss on his cheek before skating away.

Adam was so blissfully happy that he'd yet to notice that his brother and sister-in-law had witnessed the whole exchange.

"Dinner's on," Paula smiled.

Adam laughed, "Thank you."

Adam sat down at the table after putting the equipment away and was met by his brother's all too familiar smirk, "Don't even!"

JP chuckled, "All right."

A few hours later, JP sat back down, "Donkey Kong Country 2 awaits."

"I just wish it wasn't just us tonight," Adam sighed.

JP sighed, "I know, but let's go, awaits and we're gonna beat him this time, I've got the guide!"

Adam grinned, "You're such a nerd big brother!"

JP laughed, "Well maybe so, but we're gonna beat this guy!"

Adam grinned, he was grateful that there were some things in life that remained unchanged.

[Half an hour later: JP and Adam (and Diddy and Dixie too!) beat King ]

"This player's guide is awesome!" Adam grinned.

"Well said," JP nodded, "Well, I'm off to bed."

"I'll head out too," Adam said, "I'm beat!"

A few minutes later, Adam crawled into bed, all the while thinking of that kiss. Little did he know that the girl he'd eventually fall asleep thinking about was thinking of him as she fell asleep too!


End file.
